


Memories

by peanutbutter_kitz



Category: BlackFrost - Fandom, Blackice - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: BlackIce, Blackfrost - Freeform, Blackfrost BlackIce - Relationship, Comfort, Fanfiction, Jack Frost - Freeform, Jack Frost/Pitch Black Feels, Love, M/M, Male - Freeform, Memories, POV Pitch Black, Past, Pictch Black, PitchJack, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Yaoi, boy/boy, jackpitch - Freeform, kiss, mature - Freeform, xKuroShimox
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 22,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbutter_kitz/pseuds/peanutbutter_kitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Tooth knocked out Pitch's tooth, she has become obsessed with them. So when he mysteriously loses a tooth, she is eager to collect it. However, what will she do when she gets the opportunity to look into his memories and see's that he has gained an intimate relationship with a guardian? Will she keep Jack and Pitch's secret, or will she feel inclined to alert the other Guardians? Boy/Boy, fluff, mature sexual content, don't like don't read. R&R :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Combat training

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: During this story I will be switching P.O.V’s, but not to the point where it’ll get confusing. I’ll put at the start of the chapter who’s P.O.V it is, but I think it’ll mostly be Pitch’s or no P.O.V
> 
> Hellooo to both new and old readers J I’m really grateful that I keep getting messages and requests to keep writing, so that’s what I’m gonna do :P I started writing this when I had writers block with my story ‘Hidden Desires’ to get me back on track. Hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think afterward J

"You need to throw faster attacks Jack! You're allowing me the upper hand!" Pitch calls, swiftly dodging a shot of ice and throwing a stream of shadows. The darkened lair was a perfect spot for the two spirits, Jack Frost and Pitch Black, to get some alone time together, away from the eyes of the Guardians and children. At the moment, they're practising combat as not long ago Jack was complaining about losing a 'fight' with Bunnymund. It was actually more like a row than anything. 

"You weren't telling me to go faster last night." Jack smirks, winking as he dodges the attack and pointing his staff toward Pitch.

"That's because I was doing all the work." Pitch retaliates slyly, again firing another attack. This time Jack isn't quick enough to dodge and his arm is scraped by the shadows. None of the attacks were made powerful enough for this situation to harm one another, but they left a sting when they hit. Over the time that Pitch was trapped by his nightmares, Jacks guilt grew and built upon him. Jack was able to tell and convince Jamie and his friends of the situation and word spread pretty fast, meaning Pitch was once believed in again and free from the Nightmares, having control. After many failed attempts, he gained a friendship with the older spirit, away from the watchful and accusing eyes of the Guardians, and it soon developed into something more romantic and intimate.

"Not true!" Jack laughs, trying to keep his cool at Pitch's comment. This causes the nightmare king to laugh too, temporarily distracting him and giving Jack an open opportunity. A stream of frost travels from his staff and hits Pitch square in the jaw. He's thrown to the ground and a perfectly white tooth tumbles from his mouth.

"Shit, Pitch are you ok?!" Jack questions, urgency striking his voice. Pitch sits up and grips his jaw, feeling the missing slot of the tooth with his tongue. 

"Ow," He mutters, "you're aim was little off wasn't it? We said below the shoulder." He reminds, scowling up slightly at the frost spirit.

"I know, I got distracted. I'm really sorry!" Jack pleads forgiveness, dropping to his knees and kissing along the cheek line of his lover tenderly before reaching his lips. Once they eventually pull away, Jack smirks, eyeing the tooth.

"This can be your second tooth in your tooth box." He grins, crossing his legs as he sits next to Pitch.

"Tooth box?" Pitch questions, frowning.

"Yeah Tooth's got you a tooth box to keep your memories in. Though you might not understand it, none of the Guardians, other than Bunny...slightly, resent you for your attempts to rule the world and make the children stop believing. In fact, Tooth is completely fascinated by your teeth, you're the only one they know hardly anything about." Jack explains, grinning through all his sentences. There's a slight pause between the two before Pitch interrupts it.

"I'm still not staying at the pole." He replies, bluntly. Standing up, he ruffles the boy's hair.

"Awh c'mon Pitch! It's not half bad." Jack almost begs for the third time this week.

"If you're good... Maybe." Pitch mutters, pouring water from the recently boiled kettle to make some tea. This was a small victory for Jack, it was the closest to a yes for this question he had received from Pitch. He offers tea to the younger and he graciously denies it, allowing Pitch to sip at it himself.

"Don't give that tooth to the Tooth Fairy." Pitch almost orders, eyeing the tooth which he placed on the side. There's a slight pause before Jack shrugs his shoulders.

"Sorry Pitch, Tooth would've picked that up by now. If she can sense a child's tooth from around the globe, and she's absolutely _fascinated_ with yours, then she's probably getting _herself_ ready to come and get it. If I lie to her about it, she'll sniff It straight out. Actually she probably won't even ask about it." Jack replies, speaking matter of faculty and throwing an apologetic look toward Pitch. Pitch doesn't react, he just continues to sip at his tea. 

"Actually, if she's on her way, I better get going." Jack points out, reluctantly. Placing his tea on the side, Pitch embraces Jack, not wanting him to go. 

"Come back soon." Pitch whispers into Jacks hair. 

"Don't worry," Jack begins, attaching their lips in a passionate kiss, "I always do." He finishes once the kiss ends. 

* * *

Just like Jack had said, Tooth was preparing herself to enter Pitch's lair and collect his tooth. She was ecstatic that she had gain the privilege to gain another of his teeth and this time, she didn't cause it. Why Pitch had lost a tooth, she was in the dark about however. He was a healthy male, with a complete set of adult teeth. There's no way he would allow himself a decaying tooth. On the unfortunate side to all of this, Tooth now has to worry about what is waiting for her. Whether Pitch was weak or not, he was hostile toward the Guardians, therefore wouldn't appreciate her being in his lair. There could be anything waiting for her. Taking a deep breath, she plunges herself into the darkened tunnels below. Already she was at a disadvantage. No light. The shadows were Pitch's domain. There's no way that he won't have sensed her presence, if he was here, and could appear at any moment from anywhere in the darkness. This thought scared her, but she would have to keep her cool in case an lurking nightmares pick up her scent. 'Find the tooth and get out.' She replays in her head. Her wings echo lightly throughout the caved room. She doesn't dare touch the floor in case the shadows swallow her up. Suddenly, her gut twists and she can sense something close by. At first she expects Pitch, so prepares to fight. However, she later realises that she's in close proximity to Pitch's tooth. Following her senses, she sees it on the counter top. Looking around for any trap that might be prepared for her arrival. Taking her opportunity, she zooms forward, swipes the tooth and exits the lair.

"Yes!" She squels excitedly, twirling as she flies through the clear blue sky. Another tooth that she could finally put into Pitch's tooth box. His perfectly white, gleaming tooth that is shaped perfectly. How she wished she could get a proper look at his teeth. She gains speed and the wind whistles past her ears, excited to return to the Tooth Palace.

* * *

Tooth lands in front of a grand, segregated pillar. Every pillar in the palace represented a country and because the Guardians lived in the pole and weren't children, any teeth they lost were put into a separate pillar reserved for them. However, Pitch isn't a Guardian and wasn't one to lose teeth. She was so fascinated with his teeth, that she couldn't just let them go. So there was an extra part built onto the top of the Guardians pillar, with, like all the Other Guardians having colours to match, a black glossy finish, which seemed to sparkle in the light. Pushing her hand onto one of the diamond plates, it slides out to reveal a beautifully cared gold tooth box, with a portrait of Pitch on its ends. She slots the tooth into the molar space and gleams excitedly at it. The lid of the tooth box closes and she is about to leave, when it begin glowing vibrantly. She stares for a few second in confusion, before gaining the courage to do something that shouldn't even be possible. Her and her fairies only remind people of old memories once they've lost their way, not look into and observe them. Her hand places neatly onto the metal and reality seems to melt away from her, the threads being unravelled.

 

 


	2. Trust and Friendship are two different things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe how quickly this story took off. People have requested I continue already so, here's the next chapter :)

**_ (Pitch's P.o.V) _ **

"Why should I trust you?" I question, glaring down at the frost spirit.

"Because I just _saved_ you! I got the kids to believe in you again. If it wasn't for me, your sorry ass would still be trapped by the nightmares!" He retaliates, squaring up to me. My hand jerks forward and grips his throat. I pull him up so he's face to face with me and his feet are barely off the ground. He begins to struggle against me, gripping my hand and gasping against constricted breathes.

"You should watch you tongue toward me frost. I may not have all my powers back yet, but I could still kill you if I wanted to." I growl, glaring into his eyes. I feel a wave of sudden fear, but it soon subsides when I release him and he splutters on the ground.

"And you told me you weren't scared of me." I remind him, smirking as I turn away.

"I'm not scared of you!" He calls back after a swift recovery. I stop in my tracks, slightly shocked that he would say that after I even physically _felt_ his fear.

"I seem to remember having this conversation with you already, Jack." I sigh, turning back to face him.

"That moment then, I wasn't scared of you," he begins, striding toward me, "I saw something _different_ in your eyes. I saw the pain and suffering you have endured and I was scared _for_ you. It's going to be hard to recover from." He finishes, once again squaring up to me. There was silence between us, neither of us sure how to continue.

"Why do you persist to try and befriend me?" I finally ask, breaking the silence.

"Because I know what it's like to be alone, and _nobody_ deserves that. There's something different about you Pitch. You're a lot more human than you think you are." He explains, his gaze turning soft and seems to caress my face. Again, the silence creeps up on us and Jack becomes very fidgety and self conscious. 

"Very well." I finally reply, allowing the Guardian to follow me back to my liar. The forest on the outskirts of Burgess has become dense and dark and the further in we go, the more fear radiates from Jack.

"Scared of the dark?" I question, looking behind me slightly at the boy, a smirk etching into my face.

"It's not the dark, it's what's inside it." He mutters back, gripping his staff. Understandable really, I have been creeping up on the younger at nights recently to bring him some grief. 

"Most of the time it's just me. But trust me, there are some places in the dark that even _I_ won't venture." I tell him, my thoughts suddenly turning dark. Just then, the younger's arms wrap themselves around one of mine, his fingers tangling with my own. I look down at him, expecting an explanation, but when I don't receive one, continue walking. Finally, we reach the opening to my lair and I can see the relief flood through Jack. 

"You first." I invite. His hands unwrap from me and he hesitates, before jumping down into the inky dark. I engulf myself into the shadows and watch as his eyes dart around the room when I don't follow him down.

"Pitch?!" He calls, his fear gaining an upper hand over him. I can't help but feel a sense of joy, watching him jolt and squirm, knowing my gaze is upon him.

"Why do you wish to be here?" I question, pulling away from the shadows and walking toward him.

"I've already told you, no one deserves to be alone." He repeats, relaxing.

"I'm the Nightmare King, I'm _supposed_ to be alone." I retaliate, scowling at him slightly to pry out the real reason.

"No you're not. Besides, _I_ don't want you to be alone." He replies, smiling up at me. I'm taken aback slightly by his answer. When he sees this he happily strolls over to my couch and slides onto it. After a few minuets, he slips into slumber and golden sand circles his head. The urge to tap into that dream and riddle it with nightmares. To infect his mind with fear... However, I pull the fabric folded blanket from the side and lay it onto the sleeping form of Jack Frost. How much I felt like corrupting his innocence all of a sudden... Yet, again I turn away and walk to my bedroom, allowing the teen rest.

* * *

I wake to the excessively loud laughter from the Guardian of fun. I try to block him out, but find it impossible. So, rolling my eyes and sighing, I drag myself from the black silk sheets and into the lounge. I watch, unsure of what to think if the scene in front of me. The nightmare horses, which were _supposed_  to help me strike fear into children, were openly _allowing_ Jack Frost to ride them around. They're supposed to hate children and Guardians alike, unless I say different, and yet they seem perfectly fine with Jack.

"Frost? What are you doing? I thought you would've left by now." I question, slightly relieved that his presence still remains... I think. 

"I wouldn't leave without telling you and besides, the horses wanted me to stay." He laughs, sitting high and proud on the creature. I can't help but stare in disbelief. A nightmare nudges my shoulder and, when I raise my hand, nuzzles into it. I've never treated the nightmares coldly on purpose. I always took care of the creatures. I think that's what stung the most when I was dragged away from the surface. Not the loss of belief from the children, not... Jack... Being the reason this has happened, but the things that I have cared for since I can remember, turned and back stabbed me, torturing me. They only listened to me. If it wasn't me, it was no one. So seeing Jack control them so effortlessly amazed me. The nightmare pulls away from my hand and nuzzles my face. I turn and place my forehead onto its own, looking into the golden sand eyes.

"What do you see in the boy? Why do you all obey him?" I whisper, scratching the horse behind its ears. However, before I can get an answer, Jack interrupts me.

"Wow, you really care for the horses?" He question, lounging on the horse he's on, using its neck to keep him propped up slightly.

"Being alone for six hundred years and being with the nightmares for so long, them being the only ones acknowledging your presence and showing compassion, a friendship is gained pretty quickly." I explain, running my fingers through the nightmares mane.

"Well, know you have one more friend." Jack smirks, using his staff to slide off he nightmare and to the floor. 

"Just because you got children to believe in me again, hardly makes you my friend." I scoff, batting him away.

"What? But you said you trust me." Jack protests.

"I never said I trust you, I just acknowledged _your_ trust on me. Besides, trust and friendship are two _very_ different things." I drone, smirking slightly. I could see the cogs in his head turning as a tiny seed of doubt plants into his head. Either about me, or the Guardians friendship, or both.

"Don't you have duties to be doing Jack? Frost to spread and other people to annoy?" I question, turning from him and sitting in my armchair. I don't see his reaction or hear a reply, but I hear the rush of wind, coldness caressing my cheek and his presence dissipates. I can't help but smirk slyly. That'll be the last time he irritates me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you so much guys. Please don't forget to review, your opinions really help with shaping the story :)


	3. You Can Do Whatever You Want...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post last night, I didn't really get the chance. Also I apologise if this chapter seems a little short than the others, it's just a moment of pure BlackIce :3 Hope you enjoy it <3

**_ (Pitch's P.o.V)_**

"When are you going to stop coming down here?" I question, hovering my eyes over a word so I don't lose my place in the latest book of my choice. He'd been coming down here everyday since our first re meeting. That was three months ago. I have to admit, I have grown to trust the teen, even thought I despise the idea, and have permitted him to call us friends. Just trying to work how much I hated this, but allowed it anyway, hurt my head. When I realise that I'm not going to be able to continue reading, from the excessive noise behind me, I save the page and place it onto the couch next to me.

"Is it not possible for you to be even _slightly_ quiet?" I mutter, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Nope." He laughs, vaulting the back of the couch and landing onto the cushions. 

"I can see that." I drone, dragging my eyes over to him. He grins at me. 

"Soooo," Jack begins, breaking the sudden silence that has fallen on us, "what you been up to lately?" He questions.

"Nothing much because every move I make is pinpointed by the Guardians." I remind, irritated from boredom.

"Sorry." He instantly apologises. I feel kind of guilty that I made him feel responsible for my boredom. 

"You can do at least a little more than before." He adds, looking positively. 

"Which means not much to do." I state, sighing. 

"You can do what ever you want in your liar." He replies, getting onto all fours and crawling the small distance between us. His face comes close to mine, his sapphire eyes locking with my gold.

"J-Jack?" I stammer, pulling away from him slightly at the sudden sensation of his breath against my cheek. However, he continues and, eventually, out lips lock. I can't help but stare wide eyed as he forces the kiss upon me. Yet, sudden happiness fills me and dark takes over for a few seconds as my eyes close and I push into the kiss. He, slowly, shifts his body, not breaking the kiss and moves onto my lap, straddling my legs. His hands smooth over my chest and come to rest on my shoulders. As the kiss ends and we pull away, I open my eyes and look into his. There's no words for a space of time, both of us just examining each other's expression. That's when an I thought strikes me and I smirk at the idea. 

"Tell me Jack, how long have you been wanting to do that?" I question, pulling his lithe body against mine again, "feeling the want and desperation of doing things like this with me." I whisper, pushing my cheek on his lightly. There's a short silence and I can feel his deep breathes sketching out over my skin.

"So long." He chokes out, the lump in his throat clearly audible. I smirk against him and am about to continue my advances, when his hand grips my hair and pulls my head back slightly. 

"How long have you been waiting?" He retaliates, "to have me in your lap and to have your way with me?" He grins, devishly, dropping his voice to a whisper. I pause, slightly shocked. I didn't expect him to turn this on me.

"I've known you a lot longer than you think and I've wanted you since." I reply, honsetly, gripping his hair. Moving from his hand as it releases me, I pull his head back and attack his neck with my lips. I suck and nip at the pale skin, as he moans, the vibrations of his noise massaging my lips. His hips begin moving in my lap, attempting to gain some friction to relive himself. I can't restrain my fingers from reaching down to his trousers and running on the inside of the waist band. I pull away from his neck and attach my lips with his. I bite down lightly on his lower lip, but with enough force that it draws blood. The irony taste  trickles into my mouth, along with the sweet taste of fresh, cold air and cinnamon, resembling a Christmas morning. I trace lines along his bottom lip, urging him to part his lips and gaining for steely taste. My tongue slips into his mouth, twisting and dancing with his tongue. I run along the back of his perfect white teeth, smooth and well kept. I allow him some access to my mouth and he returns the favour, flicking the roof of my mouth and caressing me. However, our advances are abruptly ceased when a sudden vibration emits from Jacks lower region. I pause, but he's eager to ignore it and continue. 

"What the hell was that?" I question.

"Mmm, nothing." He murmurs, trailing kisses from the corner of my lips to my collar bone. Again, it's vibrates. I raise an eyebrow toward him and he looks at me innocently. When I don't give in, he sighs and pulls a snow globe out of his hoodie pocket. The North Pole workshop is visible inside. 

"North found a new way to contact the Guardians, because I had the tendency to 'not be in sight' of the northern lights." He explains, putting the item back into his pocket.

"Not in sight? They spread across the whole globe, even I can see them from down here." I tell him, referring to my lair.

"Yeaah, I actually mean, ignoring them. I don't wanna be called up there every week, it gets boring. Besides most times it's just North has something to celebrate or the 'any signs of Pitch Black meeting'." He finishes. 

"You have meetings about me?" I question, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Eh, just really to check none of us see you coming back anytime soon. And I haven't said anything." He explains, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. There's a short silence between us, neither of us sure how to pick up the ruined moment. 

"A-anyway, I... Better be going before North bites my head off." He jokes, getting off the sofa and walking toward the exit. I wrap my arms around him from behind, stopping him in his tracks. I nuzzle my face into his snowy white hair and breathe in the smell of fresh snow. I think, after so many centuries of being alone, I'm finally ready to say it.

"I... I love you." I whisper, strands of hair brushing over my lips. He turns in my arms and pulls me town to his face, pressing his lips softly against mine. 

"I love you too." I breathes onto my lips once we pull away. He, reluctantly, pulls away from my arms. 

"See you tomorrow." He waves a goodbye. Yet, I see something different with him. Whether it was something in his voice, it being a tone sadder, or if it's his eyes, but I get the feeling he won't keep to his word. That he won't be returning anytime soon.


	4. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would post this chapter today as I might not have the opportunity to post one tomorrow, because I'm oging out. However, if I do get the chance, then double reading ;) Hope you enjoy :3

  ** _(No P.o.V)_**

 

Tooth pulls away from the memory and comes back to reality. Groups of fairies have gathered around her, eager to see what she saw. She becomes transfixed with the tooth box. Since when did she and the other Guardians become so blind? For so many years, they had treated him as a monster, not even worthy to have a name other than the boogeyman. But, right in front of them, he had gained a very _human_ relationship with Jack. Only now is she seeing they share many similarities; being alone for so many years, the longing to have a family and be more than just themselves, and the need for physical touch and attachment. She should be going to the Guardians, at least North, with this new threshold of information, but instead she was contemplating whether to see Jack or Pitch first. Jack would be her first choice, as she had a friendship with the young guardian and had a higher chance of understanding. Afterwards, she a Jack could see Pitch together, that way he won't feel threatened to avoid Jacks presence in fear the information will leak to the other Guardians. Slotting the tooth box back into its place, she exits the palace, telling the fairies to cover for her, should the Guardians come looking for her.

* * *

It didn't take long to find Jack. He was sitting in the snow drift by the Burgess pond. She hovers down to him and he catches sight of her before she lands. Without getting up, he signals a hello.

 

"I think my snow globe must be broken because I didn't get a call of North." He tells her, pulling out the snow globe for proof.

"No, Jack, that's not why I'm here." She replies, solemnly. She lands and approaches the young Guardian as he sits up. Cautiously she sits next to him and he pulls his knees into his chest. 

"Has... Has something happened?" He questions, worry stricken his voice.

"Jack, I really don't know how to talk to you about this." She mutters, looking down at the crystal snow.

"Just, go for it and we'll carry it on from there." He urges, coolly.

"Well, it's about Pitch." She begins. Instantly, Jack subconsciously gives a reaction. 

"I collected his tooth and- I didn't mean to pry- but I saw his memories and that you and him-" she attempts to explain, cutting herself short. There's a short silence before the frost spirit sighs,

"I suppose you're gonna tell me I have to break it off with him huh?" He murmurs. 

"No," she quickly states, "if you are happy with him and he is not using you for another cause, then I will not be the one to come between your happiness." She explains. Relief floods Jack that at least Tooth understands, even if the other Guardians didn't.

"But, I really need to talk to Pitch about it. I want to tell him about the situation myself and tell him that he is welcome to come up to the workshop-" she begins, being cut off by a small laugh from Jack. She looks at him questioningly. 

"Sorry, but your really think I haven't tried to get him to go up to the pole? He refuses to got there." Jack replies.

"Can I at least come and try?" She begs, a small smile creeping up on her face. There's a silence for the few seconds Jack contemplates the idea, before he gives in.

"You're welcome to try," he begins, standing up and offering his hand to her, "but let me go in first so I can... Ease him into the idea." He explains, pulling her up from the snow. She nods in agreement and follows him through the dense tree line of Burgess forest. 

"I hope you can understand why he isn't fond on seeing the rest of the Guardians." Jack says, pulling away from the forest soil trail. Tooth simply nods. The feeling that the forest was starting to give him worried. The shadows constantly seemed to be watching her, ready to attack if necessary.

"It's quiet daunting isn't it?" Jack begins, hopping over a fallen branch, "I felt like that the first couple of times I came here. Like his shadows and nightmares are following you... But they're not, they're either in different town and countries or with him in the lair. You get used to it." Jack finishes, not wanting silence to fall upon them. However, it inevitably does and they're now walking in silence. Eventually, Jack stops and the two gather round the hole dug into the soft soil.

"Are you ok... waiting up here?" He questions, knowing that she's already quiet fearful of this area of the forest. She nods solemnly and he jumps.

* * *

Everything seemed a lot... Darker than it did when he was last here. Barely being able to see his hand in front of his face made that very clear to him. Worry started to knot into his stomach.

"Pitch? Are you ok?" He calls out, his bare feet making no noise as he pads along the smooth grey stone. No reply, making more worry thread in with the already large knot. Using the light breeze to carry him across the gap, he drops onto the other side of the lair. He breaks into a very quick walk/light run down the main corridor, looking for any sign of a struggle or entrance. However, he is suddenly forced into a door by a weight pushing against him. A hand grips his neck and, stumbling back a few steps, they fall onto Pitch's silk sheets. Jack can feel panic and fear rise up within him as he loses grip on his staff and it clatters to the floor. He try to push the figure off himself, to grab for his staff, when a slick line is traced along the teens jawline.

"You left me waiting." He soothes, his hands smoothing through his hair. The frost spirit settles into his touch, his legs straddling him, either side of his hips. Ever since Jack was forced to leave Pitch, Pitch can't stand it when Jack is gone longer than a week. Which was a, considerably, good achievement as the younger struggled after three days without the dark spirit. The Guardians caught some shadow and nightmare interference with the children and the Guardian of fun had to go and help keep their beliefs. That also meant he was under close surveillance by the Guardians, as they began to notice his sudden and prolonged disappearances. But after a _few months,_ they became satisfied that he was keeping up to his Guardian expectancies and gave him some slack, meaning he could return to seeing Pitch again. However, after such a long time away, Pitch thought that the teen had lost interest or warned the Guardians of his return, so it took a while to regain trust with each other again.

"I'm really sorry Pitch, I got called to the pole to discuss this upcoming Christmas. It took longer than I thought." Jack replies, pulling his head up and out of his grasp to kiss him compassionately on the lips. He continues the kiss, pushing Jack's lithe body into the bed slightly. Eventually, he pulls away from the boy and begins trailing kisses down his neck, scrapping his teeth along my skin and sucking slightly.

"I-I need to tell you s-something." Jack stammers, pleasure quickly rising within him. Pitch simply hums his reply, telling him that he's listening.

"T-Tooth collected your tooth and saw your memories," Jack begins, his lips reaching the pale skinned collar bone, circling it with his tongue, "A-and she's outsi-ide." he finishes, shuddering from the excessive pleasure. However, hearing about Tooth's arrival, he stops and pulls up, looking directly into sapphire eyes. After a few seconds, he must realise that Jack is going to _make_ him talk to her.

"I hate you." He whines, in a... 'non-meaningful' tone.


	5. Agreements and Consequeces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sex involved chapter. I also don't think this is my best written sex scene... I'll make up for it in a future chapter I promise. But for now I hope you enjoy :) Please review your opinion

**_ (No P.o.V) _ **

Pitch watched Jack exit the lair from his leaning position up the wall. Sinking into the shadows slightly, he hides himself from the in coming guest. He didn't particularly like the idea of a Guardian being in his lair. But there, he was just contradicting himself because of Jack. But still. He watches from the comfort of the dark as Jack lands neatly and the Tooth Fairy elegantly glides down next to him.

"Pitch, Tooths here." Jack calls, scanning the area for the Nightmare King. Tooth spots the golden gleam of his eyes piercing through the dark and, instead of calling his name to coax him out, she slowly approaches him. He narrows his eyes at her, not entirely sure about her advances. Her hands reach forward and  place, lightly, on either side of his face. He's taken a back at first, unsure about what to do with himself. No one but Jack had touched him in a different way than a heated battle. Her touch came across as caring and affectionate, obviously the different types of caring and affectionate than Jack, and he settles. Pulling away from the shadows, he stands before them and he sees a smile etch into Jacks face.

"I want you to know first, that I'm really sorry for all the years we ignored you and treated you like a..." She begins, but can't pull herself to finish, pulling her hands away from his face, "I didn't mean to force into your memories either, it just kind of... Happened." She finishes, swiftly moving onto the reason why she came here.

"So, you are fine with mine and Jacks relationship?" Pitch questions, ready to argue if need be. 

"Of corse I am," she begins, Jack walking over to Pitch's side and clasping their hands together, "like I told Jack, I don't wish to be the one that forces you apart. If you're happy weigh each other, then that's all that matters." she finishes. Jack leans into Pitch, fitting perfectly into his side.

"Told you it would be find." He smirks. Pitch ruffles Jacks hair with his hand, but his attention is swiftly turned back to Tooth.

"Why come all this way, if that's all you wished to say?" He questions, curiousity filling his voice.

"That wasn't the whole reason... I want you to come up to the pole and meet the other Guardians. I'm certain we'd all like you to be able to have your relationship without having to hide it." She explains, a slight sigh escaping from Pitch's lips. Jack elbows him in the side.

"How can you be so sure that I'll be wanted?" He questions.

"Because North is the type to forgive and forget, with good reason, and, yes Bunny might take a little more convincing but-" she begins, quickly cut off by Pitch.

"It's not the other Guardians I am worried about." He states. There's a slight pause before Jack answers him.

"MiM can't do anything to you. If he disapproves, he'd have me and the rest of the Guardians to argue with." He replies, frowning slightly. Pitch looks between the two and sighs again.

"Fine, I'll come up tomorrow." He moans. Tooth squels in excitement, spinning in the air.

"I'll come and get you tomorrow." She says, excitement filling her voice as she zooms out of the lair. Pitch looks down at Jack who is purely astounded.

"How... Why do you agree with her and not me?" He questions. Smirking, Pitch presses a kiss on the teens lips, moving from his side and heading over toward the couch. However, Jack stops him by pushing his arm against the dark spirits neck, pushing him up against the wall.

"You're not getting out of it that easily. I was enjoying our moment before I brought Tooth down here." Jack growls, referring to the kissing on the bed that was most definitely leading up to more. Suddenly, Pitch pushes Jack off him and, gripping the blue hoodie, pushed his lithe body against the stone wall.

"Well, I think for forcing me to talk to her and go to the pole, I should punish you." Pitch hisses, holding jacks arms above his head.

"I didn't force-" Jack argues. However, he's cut short when Pitch's lips coming slamming into his own. A hand smooths under his hoodie and over his skin, travelling up to his chest. Pulling from his lips, Pitch licks and sucks at the tender skin on Jacks neck, visible marks surfacing in no time, as his hand brush over his nipples. The teens back arches and pleasures moans exit his lips. Pitch puts his leg forward and pushes it up slightly, pressing it against Jacks risen erection. Rubbing slightly, ectasy fills the winter spirit, as his hips move with Pitch's rythm, trying to get some friction. Pitch finds himself staring at Jack mouth; lips parted, puffs of pleasures breathes escaping, just waiting to be abused. He orders a shadow trendil to pry his mouth open. Jacks eyes widen as his mouth is forced open by a large shadow forcing in and hitting the back of his throat. He tries not to gag, but the shadow begins to brutally fuck his mouth. More shadows wrap around his ankles, hoisting his legs up and parting them. The shadows slides in and out of his mouth with a quicker speed.

"I might just leave you like that." Pitch muses, pulling away from him. Jack pulls his eyes to Pitch, worry within him, pleading Pitch not to allow the shadows to be the ones to reach his orgasm. The shadow pulls from his mouth and a dark, sticky, liquid drips from his lips, his chest rushing and falling at the oxygen income. 

"Pitch... Please." He begs. Pitch wipes his finger over his lips, collecting the excess substance and puts it into Jacks mouth again.

"You missed some." He smirks. Jacks tongue rolls over his finger, lapping up the substance.

* * *

Pitch had, finally, let Jack down and out of the shadows grip, after a bit more abuse. Clothes have been discarded like the breadcrumb trail to the couch, where Jack is sitting on top Pitch, grinding against him as their lips smother each other. Slowly, Pitch moves his hand under Jack, circling his entrance. He was going to take it easy on the boy, well... Easy abuse, but Jack was all too eager and pushed down, crying out as his finger enters him. Taking an opportunity whilst his head has rolled back, Pitch licks a slick stripe up Jacks neck, over his love bites and back up to his lips. Their tongues dance with each other, Jacks moaning interrupting their duet occasionally. Pulling out of him, Pitch pushes Jack off him and onto the couch.

"P-Pitch please, take it easy." Jack begs, breathless.

"You seemed pretty eager just." Pitch grins, pushing him down onto the couch by his shoulders. Shoving his fingers into Jack mouth, he runs his wet fingers over cock and, without hesitation, he pushes into Jack. Pale hands grip the couch cushions and Jack moans loudly in pained pleasure. Pitch's thrusts are quick and hard, roughly bringing pleasure to the pair. His hands runs over the teens chest and pulls him up, his back resting on his chest. His head rests in The crook of Pitch's neck and his moans continue to grow in length and volume.

"P-pitch I I'm gonna-" Jack pants, biting his bottom lip.

"If you- get it on the c-couch, you're cleaning it up." Pitch warns. The thrusting suddenly gains speed as Pitch begins to reach ectasy. A hand grips Jacks hair as warmth fills his insides and the thrusting slows to a stop. The two collapse back, Jack lying neatly against Pitch's pounding chest. Pitch's arms circle Jack and embrace him, pulling out. 

"Where's your tissues." Jack laughs, turning his head to the side to look at Pitch.

"I don't have any." Pitch smirks, looking down at the teen.

"Then how am I supposed to-" Jack begins, frowning slightly, before realising and whines in tired disapproval.

" _You_ caused the mess." Pitch chuckles, breathlessly.


	6. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOMORROW'S MY LAST DAY OF SCHOOL!!! Well, I still have to go in for four more exams, but hey ho. Sorry If this Chapters a bit shorter than recent ones guys but I hope you enjoy reading all the same :)

**_ (Jacks P.o.V) _ **

Everything hurt! He was so aggressive and violent yesterday that it felt like all my insides had been imapled. There were _very_ visible bruises located on sections of my body. Some would be hiden by my clothing, but a lot of them were on my neck and there was a very bad reddish, purple mark on the corner of my lip from the biting. I look over at Pitch lying next to me in the silk sheets. He was so peaceful. Yesterday his face was contorted into a sexy look of pleasure, lust and exhaustion. I'd left a few marks on him, but not many. The only _really_ visible one was frost bite on his right shoulder that happened when I got a little too in over my head. But that would be covered by his robes, so he would look presentable like always. Me however? I was gonna look like a total mess. I reach forward and move a strand of charcoal hair out of his face. I pull away after, but his hand darts forward and, giving me a heart attack, grips my wrist. He carefully pulls my fingers to his lips and his tongue smoothed over my fingertips, kissing afterward. 

"Morning." I greet. He smirks at me.

"Tired?" He questions. So it was visible then.

"And your not?" I inquire.

"No." He chuckles. I move slightly to my side, but quickly stop and wince in pain. 

"Today is going to be difficult for you." Pitch grins wickedly. Yeah, now he was _fully_ open to going to the pole. I look disapprovingly toward him and he rolls out of bed, shadows encasing and dressing him. I, slowly, get from under the sheets and off the mattress. Dragging myself over to the chair, I reach for my clothes, but cry out slightly.  Pitch reaches forward and takes hold of my hoodie.

"Here." He soothes. Slipping the hoodie over my head, purposefully tuning his fingers over my skin as he pulls the fabric down. He helps me change and hands me my staff. I go to walk through the door, but he pulls me into his arms and hoists me up, carrying me bridal style. 

"Hello?" I hear Tooth call. So the torture starts now. She watches as Pitch walks over to her, me still wrapped in his arms. She looks taken a back at first, finding it best not to ask.

"I called, but you didn't answer." She says, referring to the snow globe. I, carefully, reach into my pocket, but quickly discover why I didn't receive her call. I pulls some shards of the broken snow globe from my pocket and I can feel the colour drain from my face. I feel a quiet laugh emit from Pitch.

"You need to remember to take that out of your pocket next time." He smirks.

"North is gonna kill me!" I whine. I can hear Pitch stifle a laugh, as he sets me down on my own two feet. I grimace in pain as my legs wobble and I'm forced to use my staff to hold me up. I rest my head against it a breathe out heavily, already exhausted and the day hadn't properly started yet. Tooth gives me a worried glance, but I just look at her with a look that tells her to ignore it and I'm fine. 

"Are we ready to go?" Tooth grins, flying back toward the entrance slightly. 

"Absolutely, right Jacky?" Pitch smirks, walking past me and over to Tooth.

"Unghh." I groan, carefully shuffling over to them. Once again, Pitch's arm hits the back of my knees and sweeps me into his lift. I whimper in pain at the sudden force affecting my insides.

"You making this a lot more dramatic than it needs to be." Pitch mutters. I glare up at him slightly and, once again, he stifles a laugh.

* * *

I look up at the large oak doors of the Workshop. I _really_ wasn't looking forward to this. Pushing open the doors, Tooth flutters in calling the other Guardians,Pitch cautiously following and me almost limping behind. 

"Ah Pitch, welcome to pole." North calls, descending the stairs. I can hear Pitch grunt slightly, unsatisfied. I would nudge him in disapproval, but it hurts to much. The pains were getting worse the more I moved, abdominal pains being the worst.

"Tooth has told me about relationship with Jack. We are all very happy for two of you!" North congratulates, gripping the two of us in a bone crushing hug. I restrain the pained screams that want to escape my lips and replace it with a face twisted into excruciating pain. When he, finally releases us, I grip my staff tightly and find myself relying on it more than a moments before.

"Yet, I don't trust you anymore than I can throw ya." Bunny scowls, entering the little gathering with Sandy. I see Sandy nudge the rabbit in warning, but I've already seen Pitch flare up.

"It's not your relationship Rabbit. I couldn't care about your opinion." Pitch snarls.

"Bunny, there is no need for nasty talk! We _all_ show support toward their choices." North warns, glaring at the pooka. 

"Have the past six hundred years just escaped your memory North?!" Bunny exclaims.

"And people cannot change?" North retaliates.

"Unlike you, I know how to change and was willing for Jack." Pitch argues with Bunny. The argument doesn't stop their, but it does then into a child's argument where the two are just throwing stupid insults at each other and the other Guardians are trying to prevent the fight from escalating. I see my vision blur slightly and everything darknes for a second. 

"P-Pitch." I breathe, desperate to get his attention, to get help. The pain in my body had reached excruciating and was taking its toll on me. The sex was the most enjoyable thing I've ever felt and endured, but I think he took it too many notches too high too quickly. I was exhausted still, which wasn't helping, and everything felt ten times harder than it was throughout the day so far.

"Pitch." I try again, but he's too involved in his argument. I feel my legs shake slightly, gripping my staff to hold me up. But it's too late, my legs buckle, my staff falls from my grip and the floor begins to get closer to me. In a split second, just before I reach the wooden slats, two hand are on my chest and turn me over carefully, pulling me into his chest. Holding me in a way that I didn't have to strain to keep upright and my legs were lying comfortably on the floor, Pitch looks down at me.

"Are you ok Jack?!" He exclaims, his hands smoothing through my hair.

"Not so rough next time." I breathe, a slight smile etching into my face. He laughs slightly with relief. 

"Maybe you should take him to bed. His rooms upstairs, third door to your left." Tooth informs, as Pitch stands, holding me in his arms.


	7. Woken By Reindeers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post last night, I didn't have chance 'cause I was out :3 Anyway here you go :P

**_ (Jacks P.O.V) _ **

He looked so peaceful, just oblivious to the world around him. I had been taken up to my room, like Tooth suggested, to rest and Pitch didn't leave. I've woken up after, what I'm guessing is about four hours, to see his head resting against the edge of the mattress, whilst his body sits on a pulled up chair. His hands act as a makeshift pillow and there are slow, shallow breathes escaping his parted lips. I run my hand through his hair softly, not expecting him to be sleeping lightly. But sure enough, he wakes when his eyes open slowly and his eyes adjust to the light in the room. It was evening, but still fairly light, so there was no doubt that I wouldn't have long with him before he would have to leave to create and collect nightmares. 

"How are you?" He whispers, sitting up straight and kissing me softly.

"I'm fine now." I reply, grinning. He smiles warmly toward me, attempting, and failing, to stifle a yawn. 

"Why don't you share my bed? It's big enough." I offer, showing off the king sized bed.

"I... I can't Jack. I need to head off." Pitch replies, clearly reluctant to turn down my offer. I hang onto his wrist, tugging him toward me slightly.

"C'mon Pitch!" I whine, "Leave it for tonight,  _everyone_ could do with some sweet dreams." I beg, pouting at him. Eventually, he gives in, a smirk worked into his face and I pull him gently onto the bed. The shadows drag off his body, just leaving him in his, very tight might I add, boxers. His arms slides under my body and I roll into his emrace, feeling a comfortable warmth. His other arm wraps around my opposite side, enclosing me in his arms and I snuggle into his chest. I can't help, but wrap my legs around his, tangling them all together in an extended embrace. I feel the slow rise and fall of my lovers chest and hear his heart beat keeping to a steady rythm. I can feel the slightly warm exhales escaping his lips and brushing against my face lightly. I can already feel myself dropping into sleep at how peaceful and comfortable this is. The machinery in the workshop has been shut down for the night and the others Guardians have returned to their own residence, meaning the atmosphere was silent. I'm happy that Pitch gave the Guardians a chance. It makes everything easier for us and may even give Pitch that family he's been longing for. Yeah, it might not be the type of family that you'd expect, an average family, but it was a family of friends all the same. It's helped me get through my loneliness and the people in the group have been supportive and care for me. They could do that for Pitch. Yeah, Bunny was a bit of a bastard tonight, but he was like that with me and now we have ultimate trust with each. Hopefully, he'll see the change in Pitch and come round for him.

"Jack, go to sleep." Pitch murmurs. I open my eyes and raise my head to give him a questionable look. His tired, hooded eyes meet mine. "You have that look on your face again when you're thinking deeply. Whatever it is, leave it for tonight and get some rest." He explains, his hand reaching up slightly to fiddle with the ends of my hair at the nape of my neck. He was right, I'm too tired to bother thinking about it anymore. I nuzzle into his chest and allow sleep to take over me once again.  


* * *

"Jack! Pitch! Wake up!" North shouts, swinging open the door so it hits the wall with a tremendous racket. I feel Pitch jump as I grip against him out of sudden shock.

"Was there any need for that?" Pitch questions, settling back in bed, his arms still encased around me. I curl up into his embrace and close my eyes agian, him probably doing the same as I hear North release an irritated sigh.

"Shall I get Vixen?" He questions. My eyes instantly shoot open. I hear him mutter to a yeti to get the reindeer (Vixen) up here, which makes me move swiftly. I pull away from Pitch's grip and literally dive out the bed for my clothes, slipping into them.

"Pitch, get up!" I call, seeing my lover still wrapped in the sheets.

"Why?" He questions, dragging himself from under the covers.

"Because North will get Vixen, and he's not joking!" I warn, watching North standing in the doorway with a broad stance and arms crosed. The shadows form around Pitch to cloth him and he runs his hand through his messy hair. 

"Who's Vixen?" He questions, following me and North out of the room and down the stairs.

"A fucking _violent_ reindeer that is obbssed with me and remembers you from the Tooth Palace and taking over the world." I explain, my hand locking with his.

"Are you serious? I got pulled out of bed because of a _reindeer_?!" Pitch exclaims, clearly unimpressed.

"A _violent_ reindeer." I remind, reaching the bottom of the staircase. We seat ourselves around the large oak table, the other Guardians joining us, for breakfast. 

"North threatened you with Vixen again, eh Jack?" Tooth giggles. 

"Wow." Pitch mutters, tiredly, "you weren't scared of me when I was close to destroying you and ruling with fear, but your scared of a _reindeer_?" Pitch questions, rhetorically. 

"A _violent_ reindeer." Bunny repeats. I grin at him, at least he was talking to Pitch. I take a gulp from my already poured orange juice, as the happy buzz of conversation forms around me.


	8. The Nightmare King & The Winter Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this has taken so long to post up guys, it's been incredibly difficult for me to log on with my exams all crammed into this week, so thank you for being so patient with me. Here ya go :)

  
**_ (No P.o.V) _ **

The day went pretty smoothly. Nobody seemed phased by Jack and Pitch, Bunny wasn't an asshole toward them either! But that could've been due to a possible talking to he received from North in the early morning. Of course, Pitch still felt cautious, but throughout the day, became more comfortable with the group, and began to settle in with everyone. A room had been offered to the two so they would be at the pole for Christmas. Well, they were offered two rooms, one each, but Jack quickly declined and insisted they slept together. Jack had spent nearly every minuet with Pitch throughout the day, happy that he doesn't have to hide their relationship any longer.

"Why do I have to stay for Christmas festivities?" Pitch whines. Just because he had settled disputes with the Guardians, didn't mean that he had to enjoy the events they worked for.

"Because it's fun." Jack replies grinning, jump up and wrapping his arms around Pitch's shoulder and his legs around his waist, locking his feet together to stop himself from slipping. Pitch hands move to help secure the teen by holding his waist. Quickly taking his opportunity, Jack presses his lips against Pitch's, licking along his lower lip. Pitch parts his lips to battle Jacks tongue with his own. Becoming to focused I their intensifying moment, Pitch stumbles back, pushing himself up against a wall. 

"Besides," Jack begins, murmuring into the snogging, "I said we'd look after the pole while the other Guardians are out." The two part and Pitch runs his hands up Jacks hoody.

"So I'm basically babysitting you? North's just masking it with 'looking after the pole'. What do you think the yetis are here for?" Pitch questions, smirking at the distraught look that was merging into Jacks face of lust.

"They don't trust me to stay on my own." Jack sums up, slightly irritated.

"Well I wouldn't either." Pitch breathes, licking Jacks neck and occasionally nipping at it.

"Why not?" He questions, clearly not understand that Pitch threw him an opportunity to talk dirty.

"You said it yourself, you're on the naughty list. You've been a bad boy." Pitch whispers, biting down slightly on the boys earlobe.

"But I was taken of the naughty list ages ago!" Jack protests. Pitch pulls away from him and looks down as he straightens up.

"You really need to learn how to talk dirty." Pitch sighs, moving away from the spirit and into the kitchen to make tea. There's a slight pause before Jack quickly follows.

"You wanted me to talk dirty? I'll do it!" Jack exclaims, desperate to pick up where they left off.

"Maybe later Jackie." Pitch replies, pulling the teen into his side and ruffling his hair.

"Shit! I messed up." Jack complains. Pitch stoops down slightly to meet his face.

"Yeah, you did." He grins, pressing a soft kiss against his cold lips.

"Everything is ready for tomorrow." North states, walking through the entrance doors. For the past two hours, North had been loading presents and preparing the sleigh for Christmas Eve tomorrow night. And he looks overly relieved. 

"I did offer to help." Jack calls from the doorway to the kitchen.

"It would be too crowed Jack, Tooth Bunny and Sandy were already there as well as yetis." North replies, waving at him to not worry about it.

"Right." Jack mutters, thinking about his lack of joy for tight spaces.

* * *

"It's just for a few hours." North reminds. Jack once again stifles an irritated sigh. Just one hour inside wasn't overly appealing to him.  

"You know where everyone is?" North questions, catching on to Jacks dissipating attention span. A simple nod is enough to suffice and North climbs into the sleigh. The bush of cool wind brushes against Jacks face as the reindeers set off and the sliegh glides behind. Walking out of the 'longing and takeoff bay' (if you will), the yeti close the large oak doors and Jack strolls peacefully over to the couch, vaulting it and making himself comfortable on the cushions. Five hours... A long and boring drag of time for Jack. Obviously not a long time to travel the world, stopping at every house, but that was interesting. There's no way he can sit around for such a long amount of time. Pitch already seemed to have disappeared back to his lair which both frustrated and saddened Jack. Even the Nightmare King, someone who supposedly _hates_ Christmas, had something to do on the eve of the holiday. He plays with his staff in his fingers, allowing the ecstatic energy to flow through it. Tapping it on the floor lightly, a small patch of swirling frost patterns itself on the floor in a floral pattern. Jack grins, when he looks up at the ceiling. Boredom wouldn't be a problem anymore. Using the small gusts of wind that kept pushing through the open windows, he hovers up at the ceiling and taps a beam with his staff. Frost crawls over the single beam and spreading onto the countless beams supporting the ceiling. Slowly, the frost forms into countless ornaments, dangling down from the wood, all symbolising winger and Christmas. In the centre, however, the frost continue to grow down, making layers of pointed shard in the shape of snowflakes. Eventually, it's finished and Jack is pleased with the giant ice chandelier hanging over the main room. Dropping back to the floor, ice spurts out across the vanished wood flooring and he skates along it, using his staff to created swirled frost patterns along the walls. Everything glitters in the noodling emitting from the windows, giving the room an even more magical and mystical feel to it. The workshop was now beginning to look like the type of place the frost spirit would call a home. Detailed ice patterns and ornaments, the flooring an open ice rink, that he's still skating along, and the giant chandelier giving an elegant look and atmosphere. Jack laughs as the fun never seems like it will stop. Skating and top speed, barely missing hitting objects and walls. Something catches his eye though. The chandelier. Black sand protrudes from the centre, extending outward slightly, swirling the two colours together. A black trail follows his skating path, making beautiful patterns across the iced floor. Eventually, the teen slows and halts when two arms wrap around his torso, embracing him.

"Merry Christmas Jack." Pitch whispers into the spirits snow white hair.

"Merry Christmas Pitch." Jack smirks, turning and pressing their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter :3 I'll try and get the next chapter posted up A.S.A.P. Thank you again for being so patient with me


	9. Hangover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long to post, for some reason I posted on my fanfiction account, and not on here. Anyway here you go :)

**_ (No P.o.V) _ **

"The only reason why your not on naughty list again is because it's Christmas." North scolds, looking around at the ice covered room. Pitch was too drunk to tell off for the time being, but Jack wasn't exactly on the sober side either. None of them were. That's probably why Jack can't remember what happened after that and is now lying on the varnished wooden slats with a killing hangover. He sees the other Guardians scattered throughout the room. Bunny was passed out on the table, North slumped over, half leaning up a chair leg, Tooth finding her bearings by leaning up a wall, clutching her head and Sandy lying by the fireplace. It's only then that Jack can feel Pitch's form on top of him, breathing softly into his hair. He can also feel his trousers buttons undone and the waistband half way down his ass. He _definitely_ can't remember that! Obviously him and Pitch drunk together lead to some... _Inappropriate_ things in public. He catches Tooth stooped down on the floor a few steps away, picking something delicate up.

"What you found Tooth?" Jack questions, words scrapping themselves out if his mouth, leaving a hoarse, unpleasant taste.

"A tooth," she begins, examining it carefully, "your tooth!" She finishes, excitement filling her face.

"Don't get too pleased, I've just lost a tooth." I whine, flicking my tongue around my mouth to find the gap.

"I'm sorry Jack. It really is a shame that you lost such a perfect tooth, but I've been dying to put a tooth in your tooth box. I wish I could have another of Pitch's though." She apologises, muttering the last bit. He still hears her.

"He's going to have no teeth at all if he's not careful." I remind of the two he's already lost.

"Good thing about being a spirit, you'll get them back sooner or later." She points out, grinning.

"Seriously? Then what's the point of losing them?" Jack questions, trying to wriggle from under Pitch. However, as he does so, he can feel his trousers drag further down, so he instantly freezes in his spot. She shrugs.

"For my satisfaction." She replies, still admiring the teens gleaming white tooth. An exhausted groan emits from the table as Bunny rolls over. But, he rolls to far and falls off the table, hitting the floor with a loud thud. Jack tries to restrain his laugh, but can't. It slips past his lips, scratching at his throat again. He winces in discomfort but still struggles with holding in the laughter.

"Yeah, alright, it was 'funny' I get the picture." Bunny growls, standing up, rubbing his cheek with a paw.

"Wow, someone's grumpy when there hungover." Jack concludes, raising an eyebrow.

"I feel terrible." He groans, leaning up the table next to Tooth.

"Are you both just gonna stand there? Can someone please help me out?" Jack questions, referring the current position of Pitch on top and his trousers slipping down. Both of them shake their heads in decline. Wow, they're _both_ assholes when they're hungover...

"You got yourself into this mess, get yourself out." Bunny smirks, folding his arms, wobbling slightly before regaining balance.

"Nice boxers by the way Jack." Tooth giggles, bubbly.

He looks down at his waist and sees the clearly visible blue, skin-tight boxers. Shit. He really does hate them.

"Mnye nooʐyen vrach." North slurs, pulling himself up from the floor and wobbling uneasily over toward the group with Sandy.

"What's he yabbering on about?" Bunny questions, mostly to himself.

"Who knows, he's drunk." Jack replies, shrugging my shoulders as best as he could.

"I'm in better state that you it looks like." North replies, overhearing the teens comment.

"Is nobody gonna help me up?!" Jack questions. Everyone shakes their heads and he growls in frustration. He wriggles his body furiously, trying to force Pitch off him, but the spirit clings on, not showing any sign of budging anytime soon.

"Pitch!" He exclaims, close to the mans ear.

"What's wrong Jacky?" He breathes, the overpowering smell of alcohol on his breath.

"Are you serious, that's all I had to do to get you up?!" Jack whines. Pitch's arms wrap tighter around Jack, kissing him softly.

"I _am_ a light sleeper." Pitch reminds, pulling himself from Jack and standing up, holding his hand out. The teen takes it and Pitch pulls him to his feet. However, Pitch pulls back two far and the two fall to the floor again, Jack on top of Pitch.

"You got _too_ drunk." Jack concludes, pulling himself up, gripping Pitch arms and pulling him up after.

"I'm not the one with my trousers half way down my legs." He points out.

"Which is your fault." Jack presumes, pulling his trousers up and buttoning them.

"I think Pitch got most drunk last night." North laughs, watching as the force of the hangover takes over Pitch.

* * *

Pitch is sitting on the couch in the main room of the workshop, a glass of liquid pressed against his forehead. He has no clue what the liquid was, he just knows that it'll help his headache, as North said, and he couldn't really be bothered to question it either. Everybody seemed to have the same liquid throughout the day, but Pitch was on his third glass now and the constant throbbing wouldn't relieve itself. That's why he was sitting alone, so the headache couldn't get any worse and would go quicker. Yet, shortly after, two lithe arms wrap around his torso from behind, hands sliding over his shoulders to reach the point of embrace.

"How you feeling?" Jack whispers, pressing cool kissing on his neck. He moves his head slightly, giving the teen better access.

"Better, but still not great. The headaches not as bad." Pitch replies, his voice almost breaking into rasped moans as Jack licks a slick line from his collar bone to his jawline.

"So not in the mood for talking dirty?" Jack grins.

"Last time, you didn't do to well." Pitch reminds, frowning slightly.

"Yeah, but I've perfected it and I know _exactly_ what I want to say to you know." Jack smirks, biting down on Pitch's earlobe slightly.

"Mmm- maybe later if I feel a bit better." Pitch moans, pressing his head to the crook of the teens neck, closing his eyes and enjoying his embrace.

"Why don't you go to bed?" Jack questions, seeing how tired Pitch has become.

"I can't be bothered to walk that distance with a headache like this." He mutters.

"Then don't, go to sleep here." Jack replies.

"But there aren't any pillows or covers." Pitch points out. Jack sighs at how awkward Pitch is when he's hungover. Vaulting the sofa, Jack lands on the cushions. Settling himself, he takes the drink from Pitch, putting it on the side, and pulls his body down slightly. His head rests neatly in the youngers lap and fingers run through his hair softly.

"Just go to sleep. Even if it's just for a few hours, you won't feel as tired." Jack insists.

"Won't you get bored? Aren't you uncomfortable?" Pitch questions, trying to sit up, but is restrained by Jack.

"No, stop worrying about me and just think of yourself for a minuet. Go to sleep. I'll be fine." Jack urges, leaning over to kiss kid forehead. Pitch soon finds that in Jack embrace and his soft touch, of his fingers running through his hair, becomes irresistible and is quickly drifting into sleep.


	10. Kettle Tantrums

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one seems a little shorter than the others guys. I wanted to get out of the no P.O.V as quickly as I could, without rushing the story along because I was running out of speech for the no P.O.V. Anyway, here you go :)

**_ (No P.o.V) _ **

Pitch couldn't remember properly how he got to be asleep with his head resting on Jacks lap, it was all a little hazy. The main feature standing out to him was the headache that felt like a needle penetrating through his skull. He must've been out for a while as Jack is in a comfortable sleep of his own. Not wanting to wake him, he carefully pulls his head from his lap and shuffles down the couch, eventually being able to get up. Stretching out the cramps and stiffnes of his muscles, Pitch heads toward the workshop kitchen to get a drink of some sort. You would expect this place to have at least _some_ form of tea because there were so many inhabitants, it was hard to believe that _no one_ liked tea. Clambering into the kitchen counter, to reach the upper most shelves, he was dissapointed to find no tea, but more vodka. There was also _plenty_ of eggnog, but that specific beverage never entirely appealed to him. Moving the many jars of eggnog mix, he eventually reaches a lonely box of tea bags. Dusty, but still in date, barely, and all decent looking, it's the best shot to a satisfying drink he's going to get. Shutting the cupboard doors, he climbs off the counter and moves over toward the kettle. Where had the kettle gone? Pitch stares at the empty spot where the kettle has been for so long that there's a dark ring, signifying it's placement. It was still there yesterday! He remembers seeing it. He really wasn't in the mood for this. His body had just recovered from the biggest hangover of his life and all he wanted was a nice, hot cup of tea. He throws his head back and contains his raged tantrum by screwing his face up and allow tears to prick the corner of his eyes.

"Pitch are you ok?" Jack questions, leaning up the doorframe and yawning tiredly.

"The kettles gone! All I want is tea, that's it!" He whines, pointing to the previous residence of the electronic object. Jack giggles lightly at the lovers tantrum. He walks over to the taller spirit and places his hands on his shoulders, rubbing and kneading them softly.

"I think you need to relax. I'll go and find the kettle, you go and sit on the couch and calm down." Jack soothes, whispering his words into Pitch's ear. Pitch slowly starts to melt under Jacks caresses, moulding to his every whime. Agreeing with Jacks statement, he drags himself over to the couch and ignores the depressive aura seemingly forming around him. It was just a little thing, but it ticked him off to the limit. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he attempts to calm himself down. Inhale, exhale, calm, quiet, un-wind... No, he wanted tea and he wanted Jack! Those seemed like the only things that would calm him down.

"I've never seen _anyone_ as drunk as you before. You were so out of it earlier-" bunny musses, walking into the room and making himself comfortable in the armchair opposite.

"I hate my life," Pitch mutters. Someone really was trying to make it worse for him, like hell! "Apparently _you_ were passed out on the table." He throws back, wanting to end the jest quickly and as stress free as possible.

"I wasn't the one lying ontop of a lad with his trousers half way down his arse." Bunny points out. Thankfully, Jack intervenes before Bunny can wind Pitch up anymore.

"Hey, Bunny? You haven't seen the kettle have you?" Jack questions, his head popping round the kitchen doorframe. He obviously hadn't heard the teasing, otherwise he would've objected in both mine and his defence, or maybe he was just ignoring it...

"Nope sorry mate." Bunny shrugs, apologetically. Jack dissapears into the kitchen again to look for the missing kettle.

* * *

The kettles whereabouts are still a mystery, but Pitch has forgotten about the tea and has settled for and embrace from Jack. The frost spirits fingers curl, twist and smooth through his dark hair, seemingly pulling strands of stress from Pitch with each movement. He could feel his body slacken and mould into Jack, slowly becoming content and stress free. The other Guardians were all in the room with them, but were all having their own separate conversations with one another. The two would get the occasional glance from North who is talking with Bunnymund and the flash of a grin from two while she dyciphered the sand images above Sandy's head. It was a pleasant atmosphere to be in. Suddenly, Tooth jerks upward, lifting her head slightly as if listening to a non-existent noise.

"I...I need to go." She squels excitedly, flying out of the room and her figure quickly disappearing into the snowy mist.

"That was...strange." Jack mutters, breaking the sudden silence in the room.

"What was she so excited about?" Pitch questions, raising his head slightly.

"Normally means she has rare tooth business." North replies.

"Yeah, last time it was when she saw Pitch's memories." Bunny reminds. There's a slightly pause before Jack breaks it.

"I bet it's my tooth." He murmers, a depressed tone dragging along his voice.

"You lost a tooth?" Pitch questions looking up at the teen. He simply shrugs his reply.

"Apparently. It was on the floor when I woke up from last night and Tooth identified it as mine." Jack explains.

"Should be interesting to hear your memories Jack. Might even remember last night." North chuckles. Jack and Pitch share nervous and fleeting glances, fearing what memories Tooth might awaken and view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for today guys, thanks for reading :) Please review and tell me your thoughts on the story so far, cheers :D


	11. Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, two uploads in one day?! But anyway, I've been so tired recently, I don't know what's wrong with me :( But I've been watching the new anime The World is Still Beautiful, and it's amazing! I recommend it to anyone that loves and cute and emotional love story <3 Anyone enough talking, here ya go :P

**_ (Jacks P.o.V) _ **

Sitting around the workshop, mopping and being depressed wasn't really my natural way of handling these types of situations, but it's the only option left. The other Guardians were all too busy to have a snowball fight or mess around with and I'm not allowed to touch a lot of things in the workshop. Looking out at the land that is, temporarily, forbidden to me makes me long to be out of this stuffy building even more. To see Pitch again... I feel like I've been grounded. No, worse, imprisoned! I'm not permitted to go _anywhere_ without a guardians or yetis presence, and even then it's not very far.

"Jack?" Tooths voice rings out behind me. I hum a reply, not overly in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment.

"Are you ok?" She questions, concern riddling her voice as she sits on the window seat next to me. I hum a reply again, not dragging my eyes from the window.

"The weather says otherwise. It's like a blizzard outside and theirs hail in Burgess... You only ever make hail when your upset." She informs me, her hand resting on my arm. Depression was litterally seeping through my skin. I _rarely_ make it hail, so for it to be happening shows that I really am low. Nobody likes to go out in hail and the few that risk it feel at least some of the pain that I'm currently in. I sound a minor sadist. I sigh and press my forehead against the glass.

"I'm fed up of being forced to stay here. Nobody trusts me for no apparent and valid reason. When I first got offered the place of a guardian, I said that I didn't want to be cooped up here, but that's exactly what's happening, and that's something I got promised that wouldn't happen." I remind her, trying not to bite her hand, or at least bat it away, as it pulls my hood down carefully.

"I can see your clearly distressed about some-" she begins, but I interrupt her. She really doesn't get it!

"No! It's not that I'm worried or distressed about something or anyone, I just can't stand being inside. The world was made to be explored and discovered and being given internal life is a blessing to do that. Yet it's being wasted by me being forced to remain here!" I breathe, trying hard not to release my anguish on her. After all it's not her fault. There's a short pause before I am finally given an indication that Tooth is going to talk.

"Go. Go out. But make sure your back before North and Bunny get back, I'll cover for you until then." she tells me, smiling warmly toward me. The blizzard outside instantly calms and my face and spirit instantly brightens. Thanking her, I order the wind to take me to Burgess. The winds grips the fabrics of my clothes and propels me forward, down some floors and out of the main doors.

* * *

"Hey, Pitch, you here?" I call out into the darkness. The hail really had hit hard. On my way here, the ground was littered with countless amounts of balls of ice. It was kinda embarrassing that I got that depressed and irritated over a tiny thing of not being able to go outside. Then again, something else told me it was actually because of the lack of contact, verbal and physical, with Pitch. Suddenly, nightmares horses emerge from the shadows and surround me, squaring up to me in a way. Two clamps attach my wrists and feet together, causing me to topple over and hit the cold grey floor. Quickly, I pull myself to my knees, ready to, attempt, to protect myself from anything that might be thrown at me.

"You leave me, for three months... And expect to be able to just waltz back in like everything's fine?!" His voice questions, his anger being thrown around the room.

"Pitch, I'm sorry! The Guardians forced me to stay at the pole and-" I begin to apologise profoundly, wanting him to understand. However, I'm suddenly cut off when a hand swipes across my left cheek, throwing my head to the right. Astonishment strikes me and I can't move from his sudden action. He...he hit me?! I pull my head upright again and see him stand in front off me, glaring down as if I was something so insignificant and inferior. His hand reaches down and grip the neck of my hoodie, tightening onto it with his fist. His hand jerks upward and I'm pulled from the ground, my toes barely touching to stone. Fear rises within me and my eyes widen. I've never seen him so angry, so betrayed... His grip hurts, my stomach throbs with anxiety and my hands and feet remain bound, preventing any willing movement.

"Do you know how worried I was?!" He screams at me, grabbing me in both hands and pulling me into his embrace. The clamps dissipate and I, instantly, wrap my arms around him.

"I'm so sorry." I breathes, feeling my hoodies shoulder dampen from the tears spilling onto it. For such a fearless being, he still can't pull himself to ignore our adoration for each other. I suppose some natural things with humans are also natural for the spirits also, but I can't cover myself either. I felt empty, alone, lost with his presence severed from me so abruptly. It was nice to hold him again. To be held by him. To feel the warmth from him against me skin once more. For the protection his arms offer, wrapped around me like a shield. It didn't feel right being away from him for so long. And not even being able to tell him where I was going.. He was in the dark about the situation and it breaks my heart to think of the reasons he might've come up with; that I hated him, that I didn't want to see him anymore, that I'd found someone else... Just to think that he'd been waiting for me all this time, no idea when, if, I would come back and when.

"I'm never going to leave you again." I whisper, my hand soothing through his hair.

* * *

**_ No P.o.V _ **

Tooth pulls away from the memory and back to reality. Placing the tooth in Jack tooth box, she backs away, horrified. Jack was locked away from Pitch for so long, break their hearts each day, the minuets chippif away at them. Yet to protect Pitch from the Guardians, he never uttered a word and spent three months completely on his own, apart of his cracking each day. All the emotion that had flooded her. His emotion... Her emotion... Everything mis icing together to cause he to break into tears at the thought that she and the three teaming guardians had done this to the two of them. Unknowingly or not she still couldn't forgive it. She wipes her ever continuing tears and heads back to the pole, eager to make her apologise to the couple.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm sorry if this is a little on the short side guys, but I desperately wanted to get out of the no P.o.V because it was slowing the story down and making it more difficult to write my ideas down. Hope you enjoy it anyways :)

**_ (No P.o.V) _ **

 

"What do you think Tooth will see from your tooth?" Pitch questions, curiously. The two are together on the sofa, Jack resting his head on Pitch's lap, outstretched on the sofa as Pitch's hand runs through his snowy white hair. 

"To be perfectly honest, I'm not bothered. Everything's out now, I'm not scared of her finding anything out. If anything, I'm more worried _for_ Tooth." Jack replies, smirking warmly up at Pitch.

"Why's that?" Pitch asks curiously.

"You should know," Jack begins, his hand raising and slipping behind Pitch's head, pulling him down carefully, "you're the one tying me up." He grins, finishing by tenderly kissing Pitch's lips. The two continue, slipping their tongues against each other's, slipping into each other's mouth. When they finally pull away, Jack uses the opportunity.

"I think I've been a naughty boy, I'm back on the naughty list." He breathes between kisses. Pitch pulls away and looks down at the teen dissapointed.

"You stole that from me." He recalls, raising an eyebrow toward him. Theirs a short silence before Jack rolls his eyes.

"Fine Ill think of something else." He sighs.

"You better think of something quick. You have about three hours before I drag you into the bedroom and tie you up again." Pitch smirks, in a type of fake threatening, dominating manner, leaning over the younger, bringing his lips to Jack's again. Suddenly, the large oak doors swing open and Tooth flies over to the couple.

"That's was... Quick." Jack hesitates, shocked at the sudden entrance. 

"I stopped half way." She replies, landing in front of the two. Jack and Pitch look at each other wearily.

"Yeah...sorry about that, I should've warned you." Jack apologises, a dusky blue blush spreading his cheeks.

"What? I was here to apologise for keeping you separated for so much time. What where you talking about?" She questions, raising an eyebrow.

"Doesn't matter." Jack quickly answers, breathing a sigh of relief and containing his laughter. 

"It's fine Tooth. I'm sure it wasn't all your decision and none of you knew about our ongoing relationship at the time." Pitch forgives, brushing the mistake from his shoulders. Tooth smiles and, after swift goodbyes, exits to return to the tooth palace. Pitch pokes Jack in the side, the teen flinching instantly.

"I told you you were worried about what she'd see." Pitch reminds, proving triumphant. Jack instantly erupts with laughter at his close mess up and the thought that she'd yet to come to the events after the reunion, that would probably shock her.

"Well don't come running to me with embarressment when she sees the parts that you haven't warned her about." Pitch states, straightening up whilst Jack continues to laugh. 

* * *

Bunny and North had returned to the pole since then, but Sandy was still spreading dreamsand. 

"Jack, you have been neglecting job, we're still in winter." North calls from the office, referring to the lack of work Jack had been doing to spend time with Pitch.

"Ooo you in trouble." Pitch prods, playfully. Jack snickers at the joking around Pifch had been doing all night.

"You too Pitch." North adds. Pitch instantly stops and gawks up at the man.

"Me? What am I supposed to be doing? You wouldn't let me do my last job." Pitch defends.

"You still need to spread fear, it protects people and keeps scales in balance. But no hurting children." North explains, pointing a demanding finger at him.

"I never hurt people anyway." Pitch mutters, turning away from the man.

"I heard that."

Jack erupts with laughter again as Pitch scowls.

"Get goin' slackers!" Bunny shouts, pushing the two out. Jack clings onto Pitch as the two slips through the shadows and appear in Burgess. Yawning, Jack walks down the street.

"I'm too tired for this." He mumbles, rubbing his eyes.

"Well you should've gone to bed last night rather than irritating me." Pitch reminds, smirking.

"Well now your stuck outside with me." Jack taunts, sticking his tongue out to him.

"Yeah, but I'm not tired." Pitch reminds, ruffling the teens hair.

"You're such a child sometimes." Pitch chuckles, pulling the teen close to him. Jack rests his head against Pitch's side as they walk the street, illuminated by street lamps.

"The sooner we get our jobs done, the sooner we can get home and go to bed." Pitch reminds, urging the boy to spread some winter. Agreeing, the teen calls the wind to pick him from the floor and into the air.

"I might be tired, but you owe me." Jack smirks, referring to sleep _less_ nights.

"You still need to learn to talk dirty before we do anything." Pitch reminds, a laugh jingling in his voice.


	13. Strengthening the Relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, I apologise for how long this has taken to post, I had another story to update, whilst trying to make sure that neither stories seemed neglected. Also, the electricity keeps cutting out in my village at the moment so i's been difficult to get onto the internet. This chapter does contain sexual themes.

**_(Jack's P.o.V)_ **

"Pitch, I'm bored." I whine, draping my body over the couch cushions.

"You're the Guardian of _Fun,_ I didn't think your were supposed to get bored." Pitch replies.

" _Everybody_ gets bored Pitch." I state, bending back over the couch arm slightly to look at him.

"I don't." He replies, sipping his tea from the leaning position he's in up the counter. I pause slightly to process this information. How can he not get bored? Everybody gets bored at _least_ once on the odd occasion.

"Well you're... Just weird." I inform, not overly sure how to reply to my new source of information.

"Hmm, well, why don't you go outside and play a snowball fight or one of your other daily, pointless games?" He question, hesitating with my comment.

"They're _not_ pointless games." I contradict. Snowball fights were fun and an adrenaline rush during the cold winter. Anything with snow was entertaining.

"Running after one another whilst throwing balls of frozen water vapour at each other _isn't_ fun. It's loud and irritating." He argues, taking another sip, calmly, from his tea.

"Don't you even _know_ how to have fun?" I question, rolling from the couch and walking over to Pitch.

"That all depends on your level of fun Jack. What you might find amusing, I might find boring." He replies, factually.

"I could," I begin pressing my body against his slightly and raising my knee so it rests under his crotch, him placing his tea on the counter, "teach you how to have fun." I smirk, nudging my knee slightly. However, he swiftly grips my shoulders and swaps positions with me. My back hits roughly against the counter and he pushes me back slightly, leaning into my face, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"Now that's _my_ domain of _fun_ Jack. The type that you have rarely touched with your childish personality. You wouldn't be teaching _me fun_ I'd be teaching you a type of rough pain. A _lot_ of fear can be twisted in with fun... And it can add that extra something to make it more enjoyable." He warns, pressing his body into mine. The sudden glint in his eyes scared me slightly, but there was nothing to be afraid of.

"You would have to ditch your child behaviour and sense of humour to survive _my_ fun." He coxes slightly, almost urging me to show a different _humour,_ as he puts it. I can't help but smile wickedly at the thought. Taking the hint, his lips slam into mine, our hands entangling with each other's hair, pulling and tugging to urge more pleasure from one another's mouths.

* * *

"You agreed to this, so stop fighting against me." Pitch grins, licking slickly up my neck.

"I'm not fighting, but you took it so fast." I argue, pressing my hands against Pitch's chest in an attempt to slow him slightly. It's not that I didn't want to do this with him, but I want to have the opportunity to enjoy moments like these. Not rush through it like we'll be caught at any second.

"Well I can stop but then we'll have to end the relationship." Pitch continues, a playful tone to his voice.

"H-hey, isn't that blackmail?!" I question, I know he wouldn't end our relationship with such a trivial thing like that, but it made me think all the same.

"No, but if you continue pushing against me like this, I'll inform the Guardians of our relationship and cut the ties that way." He replies, his hands sliding up my hoodie, playing over my flesh and pushing me up the wall with slightly more pressure.

"Eh?! That is blackmail!" I protest, gripping his robes as the feeling starts to put me into overdrive. My head rolls back as his lips press against the skin of my neck and begin to suck and nip lightly. His knee pry's in between my legs slightly, pressing against my crotch. Pulling his legs up slightly, it sets my body into a form of a sitting position and his leg begins to move in small circles, rubbing against my heated skin. Through all of this, he's begun pulling off my hoodie, tugging it up over my head and discarding it to the floor. I wasn't used to the temperatures my body was reaching, I didn't even think my body could reach any higher than zero degree's. However, lower than that of a human or spirit, it still meant all the same and came with the exact same reactions and effects. Increase in oxygen intake, constant moans and... tension that was desperate to be relieved. Pitch slowly begins to unbuckle my belt, swiftly yanking it from the trouser hooks and throwing it to the side. His lips travel from my neck running down my chest to as far down as he can reach, whilst keeping me in the same position. With the buttons if my jeans being undone, I slide my hands over his robe, slowly pulling it off and it slipping to the floor. It would be impossible to get his jeans off while he's in the stance he is. For the mean time I admire the visible skin in front of me. I haven't yet been given chance to lay siege to any of it with my lips, so I make use with my hands, rubbing and smoothing my hands over his light grey skin, scratching my nails over the muscles. Setting me down on my own two feet again, my trousers are slipped off and he's about to remove his own, when I stop him. My hands take his place and pull of the waist band of his skin tight jeans. Pulling them down slowly, my lips keep a close distance to the fabric, pressing kisses and small licks to his skin, travelling down. When the trousers are finally off, I move back up, realising my tongue up the inside of his legs, over his calves, up his thighs and then stopping abruptly on purpose. Standing our lips connect again, as his hands grip at my hips and begin to lead me toward the silk black sheets adorning his bed. Lying back into the sheets, he guides my legs to straddle his hips, where I can't resist moving them back and forth, creating friction and relieving some of the built up pleasure. As the fabric of our tight underwear grids against each other, our moans begin to become more frequent and louder with the heightened pleasure. I lean forward slightly, my hands pressing against the bed to give me support and his hand begins to run up and down my left arm, whilst his other hand begins to tug down my underwear.

"Are you sure, you want to do this?" He questions, between pants of pleasure.

"Positive." I reply, constricting my answer to one word, whilst pulling at his own underwear. With the finally items of clothing removed, I waste now time in pulling down to lick at his length, eventually taking it in my mouth. Pulling my head back and forth, I begin to gains speed, wanting to hear more gasps and moans escape his lips and for them to grow more frequent and louder. His hand tangles in with my hair, hovering slightly, just following my movements, before I look up at him with my eyes to tell him that's is ok. I want to be guided by him. His hand presses against the back of my head, forcing my down further, then, gripping my hair for the demand, pulls me back up. He continues these movements for a while, gaining speed each time before he finally speaks again.

"Jack, I'm going to come!" He exclaims, trying to pull me off him for fair warning. But I fight against him and keep my lips wrapped securely around him. I wanted to taste him, to feel his ecstasy. The smooth warm liquid quickly fills my mouth and slips down my throat, leaving a salty after taste.

* * *

His hands grip my hips, positioning himself behind me.

"You're sure?" I breathes, checking I'm still alright with this.

"I'm sure." I reply, reaching behind me and guiding him whilst I push backward. I cry out in pain and my hands grip the bed sheets. He slowly pulls out and hesitates.

"Don't stop." I cry, biting my lip as I look back at him. Again he pushes into me, slowly rocking his hips against me, his hands smoothing my skin slightly. The pain begins to twist into pleasure, my cries of agony shifting into moans of enjoyment and ecstasy. He leans forward slightly, his chest pressing against my back and his hands smothering over my speed increases with each thrust now, breathing hot heavy pants which brush against my cheek. His hands press against me, pulling me up slightly, keeping his chest against my back. My ands slide to link behind his neck as he continues to hit against me whilst we're kneeling. His hands reaches forward and begins to stroke me, pushing me to my new found limits.

"Oh god, Pitch! I'm coming!" I cry. My body jolts in a sudden release and I suddenly seemed drained of my energy. I feel warmth with me just after Pitch's warning, which eventually leads Is to collapsing onto the bed in each other's arms, panting at speed.

"That was- amazing-" I breathe, pressing my head against his chest. I can hear and almost feel the strength and speed of his racing heartbeat.

" _You_ were amazing- first try-? Experienced." He compliments, short of breath to form proper sentences.

"It's didn't- hurt- much." I state, expecting him to be more... Rough with his earlier words.

"I was only easy because- it was your first-go. Just wait until- next time". He pants, a mischievous smirk etching into his face.

 

* * *

**_ (No P.o.V) _ **

Tooth pulls back into reality and gulps hard. Looking at the tooth box she stares with a type of shocked look wiped onto her face. It never occurred to her that they were _that_ far into their relationship. That they would start having...sex. How innocent Jack looked on the outside, his childlike behaviour and demeanour. The countless conversations she's had with him after that, and probably the times following it, and she's never looked at him in that light. She didn't even think he had that sort of experience. Pitch certainly looked like he had experience due to the fact that he was a man and probably even experience it in his previous life. She still looked at Jack like a child, even though his face hid his age, and his age when he died, and the low population of children his age in his village, he probably has never done _anything_ like that before. How she was going to look at the two that same again came as a problem, not a bad problem, but one as if you knew someone's secret but weren't supposed to and had to hide the fact that you knew when you were talking to them face to face. She _would_ have to inform the couple about what she has stumbled upon and that she didn't mean to pry, but she would bring it up later. Find a way to word it out and then tell them, rather than just thrown all three of them into an awkward position.


	14. Interupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for how long this has taken to upload guys. I'm so busy with my college project, that I have barely anytime to write. I'm gonna try and work out a timetable for them both though so I can begin to upload normally again. Thank you for being so patient with me (again)

**_ No P.o.V _ **

Jack allows the moment to play in his head again whilst he leans up the headboard to his bed. The pair weren't allowed into the pole again for a while, so they had to occupy themselves until then. Jack had thought it a good idea to tell Jamie about the recently formed relationship of him and Pitch, soon after the Guardians got their hands on the information. This also means it was no shock to approach the boy, hand in hand with Pitch, to start a snowball fight in the middle of summer. Watching Pitch so happy like that around the children... Bright smiles on all of their faces and a sense of protection closed around them because of his presence... It was completely different from what Jack witnessed just a few months ago. All the hatred to one another and the hostility... He had really changed.

"Tired?" Pitch's voice halts his thoughts. Jack follows Pitch with his eyes as he walks from the shadows and sits next to him on the bed. Taking his opportunity, Jack shuffles down the bed slightly and places his head onto Pitch's lap.

"Just thinking." He answers airily. Pitch's hand smooths over and through Jack's white locks, adding to the already calm and soothing atmosphere.

"Oh? And what's on your mind?" Pitch questions, curiosity tinting his voice.

"Just you," Jack smirks, closing his eyes, "how good you were with the kids today." He finishes, praise setting into his tone.

"Just because I use them for their nightmares and fear, doesn't mean I don't know how to act around them either." Pitch points out.

"Yeah, but your attitude toward them has changed so much in such a little time. Im proud of you." Jack compliments, arching his back slightly, moving his head and pressing a soft kiss on Pitch's lips.

"It was nice to not have to going into one of your tantrums about going to see them and end up acting _their_ age." The teen smirks, lying back down and closing his eyes.

"Hey, I don't-" Pitch begins to argue, a whine becoming clear within his voice. Jack opens his eyes and raises an eyebrow toward him, silencing him instantly.

"At least _I_ can act my age when I need to." Pitch replies, proudly awaiting Jacks reaction.

"What's that supposed to mean? I act my age. But I don't know if you noticed, but I'm the Guardian of _fun_ I'm _supposed_ to act childish, also I died at eighteen, I don't really know or want to act like an adult." Jack reminds, defending himself.

"Yes, but you've had three hundred years to try and grasp the sense of responsibility on your shoulders. Besides," Pitch exclaims, climbing ontop of the teen, pinning his shoulders to the bed with his hands and his legs on the insides of the frost spirits legs, resting against his thighs, "an eighteen year old would know how to talk dirty." He finishes, a lustful smirk creeping onto his face. Jack can't restrain a grin as he grips Pitch's robes and pulls him down, so his ear is next to his lips. After whispering a few slick words into his ear, he releases a wide eye Pitch. The dark spirit looks down at the Guardian of fun and scans his face, watching into turn into the same lust that he is now becoming exposed to. Without wasting anymore time, Pitch pulls down and ravishes the visible skin on Jacks neck. Spreading messy kiss and bites along the tender flesh, sucking harder with each moan that escapes the teens mouth. Jack raises his hips and grinds against Pitch's, wanting to relieve the building tension.

"I told you that- I could act my age." Jack breathes in between moans. Trailing his tongue in a slick line up his neck, Pitch pulls away slightly, just enough to look into Jack's eyes.

"Even I don't talk that dirty Jackson-" He begins, listening to the whimper at him saying his name, "Overland-" another whimper as the teen squirms under the mans touch, "Frost." Pitch finishes pure delight wiping over his face and his knee rubs roughly between Jack's crotch and his back in forced to arch. His chest lifts from the bed and his head tilts back, unable to control his body's actions from the sudden pleasure. When he settles again, his back resting back onto the mattress, his legs raise and wrap around Pitch's hips, hooking his ankles together.

"I love it when you use my whole name." Jack smirks, trying to pull from Pitch's grip on his shoulders to steal a kiss from his lips. However, the pair are abruptly interrupted by a knock on the bedroom door.

"Jack, Pitch?" Tooth's voice enters the room, the door remaining firmly closed.

"What's up Tooth." Jack calls, itching to return to where the pair got cut off.

"Could you pair meet me at the tooth palace please?" She questions, her shadow visible under the door. Jack looks up at Pitch worried. Pitch shoots a look of reassurance to the teen, knowing he is worried about the latest memory from the tooth she had collected.

"Yeah sure, when?" He replies, rubbing his right thigh against Pitch's hip.

"Now." She answers. Jack restrains his cries of annoyance and instead shows it silently with his face twisting into a tantrum face a five year old would pull.

"We'll meet you there." Pitch replies, covering for Jack's inability to talk. When Tooth's shadow dissapears Jack finally voices his emotion.

"No! I don't want to go!" He exclaims, clearly upset about having to cut their advances short.

"Acting like a five year old." Pitch sings, climbing off Jack and off the bed. Straightening himself up, he holds his hand toward Jack who, reluctantly, takes it and allows himself to be pulled from the mattress. Expecting to slip into the shadows to appear at the tooth palace, Jack is shocked when he's pulled into Pitch's body and is lent back slightly. Pitch's lips press against his, getting a taste of winter.

"I promise, we'll return to this later." Pitch growls playfully. Jack grins gleefully and the two drop into the shadows, awaiting the time they can return to the bedroom.

* * *

Jack bare feet press against cold coloured tiles of the tooth palace. He's so riddled with fear that Pitch is struggling to stand upright. The smell... that taste was intoxicating to the point where he wanted to ravish it and fill poor Jack's head with nightmares that would take more than one night to forget. Tooth can be seen flitting above, pointing at several opens to the tooth palace, directing baby tooth's to new teeth to collect. occasionally, she will hover close to the pillars, inspecting the tooth boxes to count the remaining spaces. The sound of wings moving at incredible speeds bounces off the walls and reflects how many fairies are occupying the space.

"Uh- Tooth, We're- um- we're here." Jack calls up, swallowing back the fear and breaks in his voice. Almost instantly at the announcement of their arrival, she approaches them, a look of discomfort forming on her features.

"Jack, Pitch, I don't... I don't really know where to start-" she begins, her eyes drifting from the pair and onto her unsettled hands, before Jack interrupts.

"I'm really sorry Tooth, I should've warned you about that. It just never really came to my mind until after you left and had the tooth and then I didn't get the chance because we were kicked out the pole and-" Jack hurriedly apologises. A hand rests on his shoulder to stop and calm him. He looks up at Tooth, from his vision previously being focused on the floor, to see a warm, reassuring smile on her face.

"Don't worry Jack, I thought it best to tell you what I had seen, but it really didn't overly bother me. I can push things to the back of my mind easily, so it's not affecting me in anyway." She replies, cocking her head slightly as the smile grows a centimetre.

"So... what did you want to talk about?" Jack questions, knowing that wasn't the reason the pair got called here. Her hand falls from his shoulder and she backs an inch back, he hands clasping together and her smile fading slightly.

"Actually, I have a favour to ask." She answers, looking hopeful at the two. Jack urges her to continue. "I want to request another tooth." She finishes, a slight blush rising onto her cheeks. Jack and Pitch raise an eyebrow at her, in the understanding that she had seen enough of the... thing, the two had been doing.

"No, not like that!" She quickly straightens out, slightly disgusted that the pair would think that _she,_ of all people, would ask for something like that.

"OK... who's do you want to take then?" Jack questions, still confused at the request. Pitch looks down at Jack, expecting an explanation of why he's answering for the both of them.

"Well, as beautiful as your teeth are, I would only like Pitch's tooth. You'll grow another one in no time I promise!" She answers, making it clear that he won't be missing much.

"And why do you want _mine?"_ Pitch questions, not overly joyous about the extraction of another tooth.

"Because I want to see and understand your past. I _might_ even be able to go back, _further_ than the nightmares." She explains, suddenly becoming shy and timid. Pitch simply stares at her for a few seconds before finally reacting.

"You could... do that?" He replies, pure shock filling his tone.

"I said _might_. I can't grantee that I'll be able to achieve such a massive task. It would mean trying to unlock those memories and maybe even turn your tooth back to as if you were human again. However, I would be able to look back in your past, with your permission, and understand things me and the others never knew about you." She explains, desperation tinting her tone. After a small sigh, Pitch agrees joy slacking in his expression.

"So how do you want to get it out?" Pitch questions.

"Well, you know when we chased you to the pond and your were taken away by your nightmares?" She questions, hovering up slightly so she is level with his face.

"...Yes..." Pitch replies, curious to what she is leading up to. Suddenly, she flicks a quarter his way and swipes her fist across his jaw. He stumbles back slightly, gripping his jaw and watches the tooth tumble to a stop on the tiled floor.

"Tooth!" Jack exclaims shocked, gripping onto Pitch to steady him.

"I'm sorry, but it was the quickest and easiest way I knew." She replies, shrugging her shoulder sheepishly as she stoops down and picks up the tooth.

"Don't you have some tools or numbing medication?!" Jack questions, thinking of many easier, less painful ways she could've gotten a hold of the tooth.

"I'm the tooth fairy Jack, not a dentist." She replies, moving over to then and taps her hand on his shoulder lightly. She checks Pitch's jaw over to make sure she didn't damage anything and that she only knocked one out. When finally satisfied, she sends the two back to the pole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave review and tell me what you think and I'll get the next chapter posted up asap :)


	15. Unwanted Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished this chapter, after days of having writers block! I hope you enjoy this one and I'll try and post the next one up as soon as possible :)

Pitch looks at himself in the mirror. Opening his jaw and running his tongue along his teeth. Finding the gap, he shuts his mouth and bares his teeth. Other than the pain, it could've been worse. At least you can't see the gap of the missing tooth. Jacks hands snake round the dark spirits waist and his head appears at the side.

"How you doing?" He questions, sympathetically. He can't help but grunt a reply, showing his mood.

"Awh Pitch, cheer up." Jack urges, moving his arms to sway side to side with him slightly.

"You weren't just punched in that face." Pitch drones, placing his hands ontop of Jacks. 

"Does it still hurt?" The teen questions, holding Pitch in his arms a little more tightly. 

"Not overly." Pitch replies, unsure wether the tint of pain was notable or not.

"Then there's nothing to complain about," Jack grins, "I've lost a tooth, you've lost a tooth, it's all the same." He replies, a small laugh hidden behind his words.

"No, you've only lost one. Within these few months, I've lost three." Pitch reminds, his aura suddenly becoming worry stricken.

"What's wrong?" Jack questions, sensing the sudden change in the older mans mood. 

"She seems to have grown some form of an unhealthy obsession with my teeth, what if I end up with none left?" Pitch answers, turning in the youngers arms to look down to him. 

"Don't worry about it, you'll grow them back faster than she can knock 'em out." He grins back, an attempt at reassurance. Pitch simply hums, knowing Jack doesn't overly understand the situation. Reading through memories was a new thing for Tooth. Yeah, she was awestruck by Jack's teeth, but not to the point where she is prying them out of his mouth like with Pitch. He can't allow her to punch him in the face when ever she feels like it, it'll eventually twist into a rumour that he gets beaten up by her every so often. Don't misunderstand, Tooth is a very fiery character with the ability to put anyone in their place if nescessary, but Pitch has a reputation to uphold. How can he scare kids and cause nightmares if people were to think he was continuously defeated by her with one punch?

"Pitch, stop worrying about it," Jack begins, reaching up to cup his face with his hands and pulls him down slightly, "I'll make sure she won't do it again." He promises, boosting himself up onto his tip toes to connect his lips with Pitch's. Their tongue twist and curl with each other's, heightening the tempreture.

"You promised that we would continue after we talked with Tooth." Jack reminds, between the smothered kisses. Instantly with these words, Pitch begins to push against Jack, travelling quickly across the bathroom. The teens back hits against the red, gold patterned, wallpaper. Pitch's hands slide up Jack's hoodie, pushing it up his abdomen and gathering it at his chest. However, The winter spirits hands grip and pull at Pitch's robes, turning him and pushing him out of the bathroom, their lips remaining locked with each other's. Being forced back, the back of Pitch's legs hit the end of the bed and he falls back into it, Jack landing on his chest. The teens swiftly scrambles to his knees, his lips pulling from Pitch's, and straddles the Nightmare King's hips. He can't help but smirk down at his lover, watching the dark spirit mentally undress him already. Suddenly, there's a loud knock on the door, more like someone has just slammed their first into the wood with full force.

"Jack, Pitch! Get here now! Meeting in the globe room!" Bunny's voice trasspases into the room. Jack pulls his tantrum face at getting interrupted twice now and slides off of Pitch. His face presses into the sheets and he release a form of cry crossed with a scream. 

"Afterward we're going to your place." He says, calmed and muffled by the sheets.

* * *

"As you all know, Christmas is just around corner," North begins, once everyone is settled into the globe room.

"Therefore, your input will be required again, if it is not too much to ask." He finishes, referring to previous years the Guardians have helped with Christmas preparations, like they do with Easter too. 

"Input?" Pitch mutters to Jack.

"We help North out with a few things around the workshop whilst he's busy with Christmas. Just small tasks like making sure the place stays tidy and stuff like that." Jack explains, under his breath so not to disturb the meeting. He sees as Pitch tries to stifle a sigh.

"Those sound more like chores." Pitch points out, clearly unimpressed his time with Jack will become frequently interrupted. 

"It's mainly a thank you for allowing North to stay here whenever we want or need." Jack explains, shrugging his shoulders. 

"But I hate Christmas." Pitch reminds, keeping his voice low in fear North will hear his comment.

"Have you ever gone through one?" Jack questions, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes-" 

"Watching families go through it doesn't count." Jack cuts in, droning his voice already knowing the answers.

"No." Pitch promptly replies.

"Then you won't understand what it's really about. Trust me Pitch, when I show you the best bits of Christmas, you won't hate it anymore." Jack replies, pressing a light kiss on Pitch's cheek.

* * *

"Tooth's still obsessing over your tooth." Jack muses, walking into the bedroom. Pitch smirks slightly, distracted by his words. Sitting in the mattress next to him, Jack looks at Pitch his expression saddening in concern.

"What's wrong? Aren't you excited about seeing your memories?" Jack questions, trying to draw the spirits eyes toward his.

"Maybe I don't want to see my memories..." Pitch breathes, leaning back slightly from his hunched position, his hands propping himself up on the bed. 

"I was scared too when I first got given them, but I'll be here for you. We can open them together." Jack smiles warmly, his hand placing itself ontop of Pitch's.

"No offence Jack, but I don't want you there when my memories are unlocked." Pitch says, still keeping his eyes averted from Jack. The teens taken aback slightly, confusion clouding over him and hurt filling him.

"W-why?" He breathes, his words being caught in his throat.

"Having the powers and 'job' that I occupie is a curse. I must've done something truly unforgivable to deserve such a horrid curse. I'm scared that if you see it, you'll change you're opinion in me and you won't love me anymore." Pitch replies, truthfully. Jack winces as the tears begin to prick at his eyes. Without a seconds thought, he wraps his arms around Pitch, gripping onto his chest and pulling him back. The dark spirit falls into the winter spirits lap and is encased in his arms. Jack can't hold back the sobs that are threatening to burst out of his mouth and the tears run and drip from his face. Pitch looks up, guiltily, seeing how upset his words had made the boy. He shouldn't have been so selfish with his thoughts and thought he could throw them around in his current mood. He should've taken Jacks feelings into consideration too. Pulling his hand up, Pitch's hand rests against Jacks left cheek in reassurance. Tears gather up and find an alternate route around his hand, leaving a small glittering trail of liquid. 

"Don't say things like that!" Jack scolds in between sounds and heavy inhales, "I don't care what you did in your previous life, it's what you do now that I focus on. There's not a single part of me that believes that you did something 'unforgivable' and you're life now is _not_ a curse. If it is then I'm an idiot because I've fallen for a cursed man. But in reality I know that I've _caught_ and _angel._ I'm going to love you until I stop breathing." Jack finishes, watching as Pitch begins to tear up too.The two stay in each other's arms for a couple of minuets before Jack finally pulls away.

"Stop being so...  _naive_ and get down stairs. Dinners ready, that's the whole reason why I came up here in the first place." Jack instructs, clambering off the bed and wiping the reamining tears from his face. 

"Jack, what's wrong? Have you been crying?!" Tooth questions, probably worrying a little more than she should do.

"Don't worry about it Tooth, I just told Pitch how much I loved him." Jack replies. Pitch overhears and can imagine the small smile etching into Jack's face, as he continues to sit on the bed. Dropping through the shadows, Pitch grips Jack's hoodie and pulls him from his chair at the dinner table. Sticking to the shadows slightly, to hide his tear stained face, Pitch slams his lips into Jack and the teens arms instantly wrap around Pitch's neck. Not even thinking about the eyes of the Guardians watching them at the moment, they continue their kiss, causing the faucets to turn and the tears to fall again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, so please review and tell me what you think. Thank you <3


	16. Christmas Candy Canes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, yes I have another apology to make. I have just started college so I have been incredibly busy trying to get myself sorted, as well as I've just got a job so I'm trying to keep up with that and my other story 'Give Me Love Under The Moonlight' is still being written. I had written a chapter for it, but it needed to be drastically changed, which took up a lot of my time, and has only just been posted. I hope this chapter is okay for now and that you enjoy it.

The darkness and shadows is the thing that is most prominent in Pitch's mind. Over 600 years living in them meant that he'd grown used to the lack of company the offered and he felt most powerful surrounded by them. They were his domain. So what's changed over the past couple of months to make the shadows seem even more lonely and for him to become insecure in the darkness sometimes. Since getting together with Jack, he has been in the light more than the dark, in people's company and a frost spirit at his side. But the dark can't offer that. It seems he was put off his lair. The place he called home for over 600 years, the place where any unfortunates to wander in would be at the mercy of his fear. He stood out too much in North's workshop, a strip of dull grey and black surrounded by lush reds and gold's. But maybe he preferred that. A place where he was always sticking out and visible, rather than blending into his background. The only part of his lair he felt comfortable in was his bedroom. Redecorated from the black and gold engraving, with the splashes of iced patterns. The many places where Pitch has forced Jack against objects marked by frost, the teens unable to control himself whilst in ecstasy. It looked messy and was bright against the room, but he never once thought about cleaning it up. It shows no sign of melting and was a nice reminder that he wasn't alone and isolated. 

"Hey." Jack greets walking through the door and sitting comfortably on Pitch's bed. 

"Never learnt how to knock?" Pitch questions, raising an eyebrow to the boy. 

"I don't need to knock." He smirks, crawling over to the Nightmare King and holding his face in his hands. Pressing his lips against his softly, Pitch closes his eyes and tangles his fingers in Jacks hair.

"What's wrong?" Jack breathes, brushing his bottom lips over Pitch's.

"Nothing, I'm just- thinking." Pitch replies, his voice barely above a whisper.

"If it's your memories you're thinking about, then am you shouldn't worry about it." Jack insists, pulling away.

"No it's not, I'm just- reflecting on the last few months. It's fine." Pitch smiles, watching the winter spirit slide off the bed and back toward the door.

"Okay," he grins, holding his hand out, "You've got to get back to the pole. we all have our jobs to help North out and you're not skiving out of yours." He continues, lightening the mood. 

* * *

Working around the workshop was.... Well there was never a dull moment. Pitch still couldn't decide if he liked to hustle and bustle, or if he would prefer the peace and quiet. How ironic that the spirit that sticks to the dark and shadows, is the one that's stringing up the Christmas lights. Not like this place didn't need to look any more Christmassy. Suddenly, a red and white striped candy cane appears in front of him. He turns to see Jack grinning whilst holding the candy cane in front of Pitch, tied to his staff. 

"What's this?" Pitch questions, untying the candy and observing it.

"Try it." Jack beams, basically shoving the treat into his mouth. Pitch looks taken aback at first, but his expression soon changed as the sweet minty taste tickles at his taste buds.

"This is- so good." Pitch murmurs, nibbling down on the candy.

"You've never had a candy cane?" Jack laughs, struck with disbelief. 

"You'll need a lot more to make me like Christmas though." Pitch adds, sucking on the cane again.

"You've only had a small taste of Christmas, there's still so much more." Jack smirks, swiftly pulling the candy from Pitch mouth. Pitch goes to protest as Jack sucks on the red and white stripes.

"Hey, this is mine, I got into a lot of trouble for this candy cane. North doesn't like it when I steal the sweets from his office." Jack explains. He looks back at Pitch and sees his disappointed, saddened look.

"Fine, I'll go and get you one." He sighs, heading back the way he came. Suddenly, the lights that Pitch is stringing up flash on. He reacts quickly, pulling his hands up in front of himself. However, this causes him to topple backward slightly. He almost trips and falls to the wooden flooring, but Bunny, walking past at the time, steadies him and flicks the lights off.

"You alright mate?" He questions, concerned for the spirit that lives in the shadows. Pitch nods a thankful reply. Since Pitch has been at the pole, his relations with the Guardians have only grown. Yet, Bunny seemed to be the tough nut and made it difficult for Pitch, making snide remarks about anything he said or did and generally made it difficult to be in the same room as him. But over the past couple of days, he's changed his course and now seems to show friendly qualities toward the ex-enemy. Maybe he realised his actions as being slightly childish, or that he was simply being too defensive and cautious, finally understanding that Pitch didn't want to be against the whole world anymore. Things became easy for Pitch. He finally felt like he was being accepted into a family, of sorts, something he can't remember feeling. It was nice. Nice to finally belong somewhere other than the dark and the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that wasn't too short... :S Either way I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and give me your thoughts on the story/chapter. Thanks :)


	17. Sad History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH, I'm running out of stuff to write for this story!!! I've been so busy at work and college I've had a hardly any chance to think about it. I apologise (again) for how long this took to write. I hope the chapter is good enough to make up for that.

_"Hurry it up! You all want to get back on time don't you?" The Captain of the grand ship orders. The ship that sails through the great depths of space and through the stars, rather than the waters and sea of Earth._

_"Are we actually going to make it home on time General?" A crew member questions, a small gleam in his eyes._

_"I reckon so, but how long I'll allow you there is a different matter." The general replies, his gold armour reflecting touches of light and his red cape dragging on the floor lightly behind him._

" _I think for now the crew is just content that you're allowing them home for Christmas. Not many captains do that anymore." The crew member reminds, walking with the Long term captain._  


_"Don't get too excited, I might only allow you all five minuets on Earth yet." The man jokes, his black hair slicked back on his head. The two share a laugh before parting ways and continuing the voyage back to Earth._

* * *

_I suppose... No one expected the news. No one ever does. Especially not at Christmas. The General of the Golden Armies stands in the entrance way to his empty and torn apart home. Normally his home would be as clean as could be, the occasional shout as his young daughter would act out something from her imagination. But now... It's likes none of that ever existed. It was dark, quiet and empty._

_"G-General Pitchiner?" A crew member calls, cautiously, toward his captain. There's no reply, but a slow silence. The Generals knees seem to buckle and he collapses to the floor, clenching his fist._

" _It's all gone." He breathes, trying to keep it together in front of his crew member._  


_"Captain-" he begins, stapling toward the man in an attempt to comfort him._

_"In two days I want everyone back on that ship. I want to find the bastards that did this!" Pitchiner growls, not looking toward the approaching man._

  
_"I'll spread the word. Don't worry sir, we'll get 'em!"_  

* * *

  
_Deprived from emotion... Empty inside... Lifeless almost... The General of the golden armies remains posted outside the prison. The war was now over and the nightmares Have been rounded up into one building on an isolated planet, kept out of harms way and guarded by the fearless Kozmotis Pitchiner, who found nothing left to live for on Earth. He probably shouldn't have fallen for it so easily, but hearing a family member cry for help is something no one can endure or ignore. It would be a slim chance to have an encounter with his daughter on this planet, not to mention locked up with the nightmares. But hearing her voice cry for help, screaming out her father name became unbearable... But that's all it was. Her voice. Not her body, mind or spirit. Just a mimic. Being a General, no, **The** General, meant he had never fallen for such pathetic tricks before, but the gates were already thrust open, awaiting to hold his daughter in his arms again. God, the pain. The pain as countless daggers of shadows and nightmares rip through him, tearing him apart, mentally and physically to the point where there was nothing recognisable left. The excruciating pain as nightmares filled his head and took him over, proclaiming him as the king. Not even a shell of what he used to be..._  

* * *

Tooth pulls away from the tooth, backing up against a wall and clutching her chest. The pain was excruciating. A pain that no one should endure... But he did! All the years that he was treated as a monster. Alone, empty almost. No one thought about it, never even gave it a second of thought, that he was someone else before the shadows and nightmares.

"Tooth, you coming? We're all going to Burgess whilst North's delivering presents, just for something to do. I wanna show Pitch what comes with Christmas too." Jack calls, his voice being thrown around the tooth palace. He vaults up onto the platform that Tooth is on, standing in front of Pitch's podium. She looks round o Jack, remaining on her knees.

"You saw his memories again?" He questions, cautiously. She nods solemnly.

"Jack, it's so sad..." She breathes, sliding the tooth box into its rightful place.

"Pitch said he might not like parts of his past uncovered." Jack remembers, holding his hand out toward the Tooth Fairy. She takes it and stands to her feet, walking with him, ready to go to Burgess to meet Pitch, Bunny and Sandy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope it was ok and not too boring. Please give me your thoughts on it (this was just a fill in to connect the last chapter to the one I am writing at the moment).


	18. Memory Regain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, basically, this is just a chapter to say Hi, I haven't forgotten about this story and I'm still continuing it. It's just I've been so busy lately, I have barely anytime to write or update. Ether way I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

The streets are full of illuminated Christmas lights, adding more colour and light than any of the street lamps. Jack and Tooth land on the pavement that Jack had already iced over and covered with snow this morning and join up with Pitch, Bunny and Sandy who are standing in the middle of the empty street. Jack quickly jumps over to Pitch, a grin on his face, and kisses him neatly on the lips.

"Looking forward to your first proper Christmas?" Jack grins, holding hands with Pitch.

"Honestly, I don't feel any different from the start of the year." Pitch replies, dully.

"I promise you'll think differently when it's finished." Jack replies, standing on his tip-toes to reach Pitch's lips again. There's a peaceful hum of chatter between the Guardians as they walk thought the streets of Burgess, admiring Christmas in full bloom. Suddenly, Sandy begins jumping up and down, pointing up to a roof excitedly and a chimney image forming above his head. Everyone looks in the same direction and are just in time to see North jumping into a chimney, appearing in the lounge of the specified house.

"It still amazes me that he's able to fit." Pitch murmurs to Jack, as North clambers onto the roof again.

"Shh, he'll hear you." The teen giggles, nudging Pitch in the side with his elbow and placing a finger over his own lips.

"We'll be heading back soon." Tooth grins excitedly. Pitch looks over to her, confusion written in his face.

"Why did we come here then?" He questions, unsure of the reason, if they're just going to head back to the pole again.

"To show support to North and Jack wanted you to see the Christmas decorations around Burgess." Bunny replies, like it should be obvious.

"Why not just stay here?" Pitch tries again, not really wanting to make the trip back.

"Because we have a party at the pole." Jack explains. Jack tugs on Pitch's arm lightly. They start to walk down the street, away from the other Guardians.

"We'll be back in a minuet," Jack calls back, turning round a corner with Pitch, "I want to have you to myself for a little." Jack finishes, clinging to Pitch's arm as they walk.

* * *

Sitting on a grassy hill, underneath a tree, the couple are able to escape the Guardians for a few moments to savour for themselves. Jack is resting his head on Pitch's shoulder, being embraced by the older spirit lightly. Snow falls lightly around them as they enjoy the moment. However, something was gnawing away at the frost spirit. And the main reason was the golden tooth box in his pocket. He didn't want to ruin Christmas for Pitch, if his memories are bad, but he has no right, nor wishes, to withhold them from him.

"Pitch?" Jack calls lightly, nerves causing his voice to faulted slightly. But it doesn't seem like pitch notices. He hums a reply.

"I-..." Jack begins, but finds an easier way to say it. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the box, holding it toward the nightmare king. Pitch's movements suddenly become stiff and small, before slowly reaching toward the box.

"I didn't want it to ruin your Christmas in case the memories are... not what you want to see, but I felt guilty keeping it from you." Jack explains, unsure where to look.

"Thank you Jack." Pitch replies, quickly, so not to worry Jack any longer about his decision. The two, once again, share a kiss and Pitch pushes the box aside so to enjoy the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Sorry if this isn't what you were expecting or if it was too short.


	19. Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter then. I can't think about anything more to write for this story, so I'm gonna have to end it so I can write others. Hope you al enjoyed and I look forward to your feedback on the next one ^^

**_ Pitch's P.O.V _ **

On hearing there was a requirement for a guard to watch over the Nightmares on the prison planet, I openly volunteered.

"Are you sure about this Kozmotis? You will never be able to leave. The general of the Golden armies deserves something more noble than that." A council man states.

"I'm positive. Why should a man that has served under me and risked his life be requested to leave his family and devote his life to watch over the monsters on that planet? My family has gone, there is no need for me to remain here." I reply, looking blankly up to the man. There's a slght hesitation before he finally answers. 

"Very well. thank you, Kozmotis Pitchiner, for taking on this difficult task."

 

The ship that brought me to this prison planet, departed over half an hour ago and already the daunting atmosphere is weighing heavily on my shoulders. Apparently, time in this planet goes slower than that on Earth, so to make the punishment and imprisonment seem that little bit more harsh. In just the half an hour I had been here, four months have passed on Earth. I grip onto the hilt of my sword and position myself outside the prison gates.

 

It had been years since I last stepped foot on Earth and it had started to take it's toll on me. The constant whispering and plotting of the shadows and nightmares was enough to drive anyone to insanity. The face that I have lasted as long as I have is a miracle in itself. I reach to my chest and hold the locket around my neck tightly. Maybe this was the reason I wasn't crazy. I flip it open and look at the picture of my late daughter. Emily Jane Pitchiner...

"Dad?! Daddy!" A voice calls in from amongst the shadows. I missed her so much that I was even imagining her voice... yeah that's what it was... Just my imagination.

"Daddy save me!" He voice screams out again. No... this is the nightmares playing tricks. My daughter was lost. But maybe she was taken. On the night they attacked.

"Daddy!" She calls out again. I turn to the gates and try and scan the darkness for her form again, but can't see past the endless glowing eyes and deformed figures.

"Please, help me! It hurts!" She begs. I can't resist it anymore. If she really is in there then I can't deny her rescue. I wouldn't be able to handle her death on my shoulders again. Swinging open the gates, I expect her to run into my arms so I can pull her to safety, but that never happens. There's a cruel, spine shivering laugh which echoes through the air and the shadows begin to swarm toward me. they rip at my flesh and tear through my eyes and down my throat, pulling my insides apart. I'd made a horrible mistake and now... _I control them all_...

 

As I pull back to reality from the memory, I can feel a hand squeezed against mine. Holding onto me for reassurance. I open my eyes and look at the frost spirit next to me.

"Hey." He breathes. I smile slightly to him to acknowledge his presence.

"How'd it go?" He questions, clearly concerned for what I had uncovered about myself. I hesitate, before smiling warmly and pulling him from the bed.

"C'mon, let's go walk around Burgess for a bit." I urge, wanting to push the memory to the back of my mind for a bit. He doesn't protest or argue, just follows me and wraps his arm around mine, grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short exit but like I said I couldn't think about what to write and tries to make the end as sweet as possible so it didn't become too much of a disappointment. Thanks for reading ^^


End file.
